Glee Babies Having A Glee Baby
by lovewriter1991
Summary: A story to go with Secret Marriage, Secret Life.  When we last left them, Cory and Lea had a house full of little Monteiths and couldn't have been happier.  What happens when the oldest Monchele baby finds out she is having a baby of her very own?
1. Positive

**This just kind of came to me. I know I have another story going, but I just had to see if this went anywhere. Let me know what you think. **

Chapter 1

June 12th, 2030

Briley Monteith was standing in the bathroom with her current boyfriend and best friend, Briar Salling. They had been friends since birth, but a couple for the last two years. They had both just had their eighteenth birthday and everything was perfect, until Briley started feeling sick.

Briley and Briar were like any other teenagers, except they were the children of Cory and Lea Monteith and Mark and Dianna Salling. They fell to the temptations like a lot of other teens their age did, and they were going to be paying for it for the rest of their lives now as they looked at the pregnancy test that read: PREGNANT.

Briar grabbed Briley before she could hit the floor in sobs. He held his girlfriend to his chest as tight as he could. He wished he could make it go away, but he couldn't help but be a little happy. He was going to be having a baby with the only girl he had ever loved or cared about. He ran his hands through her long brown hair that was just like her mother's. He softly said, "I want you to know I am not going anywhere. I am always going to be here for you and the baby. That is if you want to keep it. I'm not going to make you keep it or anything, but can you imagine how legit our baby would be? I mean look at us. We are a pair of good looking Glee kids."

Briley had to smile at his attempt to make her laugh. She looked at him with the same brown eyes that her father had. She said, "My parents are going to kill me."

Briar told her, "No. You are safe. Now, me on the other hand. I'm not so sure. Uncle Cory is going to murder me for doing this to you. You are his little girl. Yeah you have two little sisters and a brother, but you know you are the one he has the closest bond with. He is going to murder me. Our baby isn't going to have a dad because I am not going to make it."

Briley slapped him. "Don't say that! One thing: we are having a baby, I don't think we can call our parents aunts and uncles anymore. The poor baby will be so confused."

Briar kissed her head and said, "You are right, beautiful. I love you so much Eme."

"I love how you are the only person that ever calls me Eme. Everyone else just calls me Lee and it is so boring."

Briar laughed. "Of course I had to be different. I love you, Briley Emelia Dianna Monteith."

Briley smiled. "I love you, Briar Lee Alan Salling."

"How are we going to go about telling our parents?"

"I don't know."

"I just know we are going to do it together."

"Of course. This is definitely not something we are going to do on our own. I don't want to disappoint my dad. He is my best friend. What am I going to do, Bri?"

"You are going to tell him and let whatever happens happen from there. I just want you to know I am not going to let anything happen to you or peanut."

Briley instinctively put her hand on her stomach as if to protect her baby. Briar got down at a level with Briley's stomach and said, "Baby, daddy is going to love you. I hope you look just like your mommy. That would make daddy very happy."

Briley giggled and said, "You are so precious. I really don't know how we are going to do this. I am supposed to be on Broadway in a month! They are going to fire me. This is my first job that I have gotten that really means anything to me. I'm following in my mom's footsteps. I don't know how I managed to get a spot on the cast of Fiddler on The Roof. I am going to be the same role as my mom. They won't want someone who is pregnant. The character isn't pregnant. I'm not going to be able to hide it forever."

Briar took her hand and said, "We got this. I'll go to New York with you. I want to get married. You can do your Broadway thing and I'll be there to support you, as always. Then we'll come back for the Glee remake. Can you believe they are making a remake of Glee? How legit is it that we are part of it. They are changing it up this time some. Maybe I can be the kid that is like my dad's character and you could be like your mom's. then they put us together with our beautiful baby and it will all be perfect. You are a true Glee baby."

"You are too, mister. You were on the spinoff with us."

"But you were actually 'born' on Glee."

"Shut up. I am never going to live that down. My life has revolved around Glee. It is a tad bit ridiculous. I love it because I had the chance to spend a ton of time with mom and dad, but I will always be the Glee baby or the Finchel baby. I don't know how many people actually know my real name."

"I know your real name. that is all that matters, right?"

Briley got on her tiptoes and kissed Briar. Her height was one other thing she got from her mother, while everything else was from her dad.

The two of them heard the door open. They heard the voices of both of their families. They knew it was the time they weren't sure they were looking forward to.

Briar and Briley walked down the stairs holding hands. Mark, Dianna, Cory and Lea were all standing in the living room while the other children went running off in different directions. Briley's younger sister, Brenli, came over to them. She asked, "Lee are you feeling okay? You are looking a little sick."

Briley took her hand and dragged her off out of the way while Briar went in to talk to their parents. Brenli asked, "What is going on?"

Briley started crying as she said, "I'm pregnant." Brenli was fifteen. She didn't understand a lot of things, but she knew this was big. Briley never cried and if she was crying this was huge.

Brenli hugged her older sister and said, "It's going to be okay."

"I'm sorry I threw that at you. Bri and I are going to tell mom, dad, Mark and Dianna tonight. Do you think you could get Noella, Levi and Layken out of the room for us?"

"Of course. So, I'm going to be an aunt?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I just hope this doesn't ruin things for everyone. Bri and I are kind of happy about it."

"You are going to have a cute baby."

Briley laughed as she gave her little sister a hug. "Thanks, sis."

The two of them walked back in the living room. Brenli got the younger kids out of the room.

Mark looked from Briley to Briar and back. He asked, "Okay. What is the matter with the two of you? You are acting strange and it is really starting to bother me."

Briley took Briar's hand and held it so tightly she had white knuckles.

Briar said, "Briley and I… Well… We are…"

Cory laughed and said, "The two of you are dating. We have known that for a long time. Bri, that is old news." The adults started laughing.

Briley said, "Daddy, that isn't it. I'm p-p-pregnant."

Each of the adults were speechless. Briley stood as close to Briar as she could without having him literally hold her.

Cory finally said, "You are what? Not my baby girl. Briar, I am going to kick your butt! How could the two of you be so irresponsible. I thought we had all taught you better than that. We tried to anyway."

Briley burst into tears. She told him, "Daddy, don't yell at Bri! He loves me. He loves us. We are going to keep the baby. I just hope you will still love me." Briley ran upstairs to her room and slammed it behind her.

Mark looked at Briar and said, "You royally messed up this time, kid. Do you have any idea what you got yourself into?"

Dianna and Lea both had tears in their eyes at the loss of their children's childhood. Dianna said, "What were the two of you thinking?"

Lea said, "Briar, we know this wasn't just you. The two of you are both responsible for this. What are you going to do?"

Briar had tears form in his own eyes. He said, "Uncle Cory, please don't kill me. We never meant for this to happen. You know better than anyone else that Eme and I love each other. I am going to love this baby just as much. I'm scared. I don't want any of you to hate me, Eme or the baby because of this."

Cory walked over to him and said, "Bri, you are named after me. I could never hate you. I can't say that I'm not disappointed that this happened, but you and Briley are still our kids. You know that we will love the two of you no matter what. We are going to love the baby, too. What are the two of you going to do? How far is she?"

Briar took a deep breath. "She is still going to go to Broadway for as long as they will take her. Then we are going to come back here for the remake of Glee. I'm going to take care of the two of them the best that I can. While we are in New York I'm going to start working on a CD or something. Thankfully I got dad's legit guitar skills and mom's voice. I promise to take care of the two of them. I already love the baby."

Dianna said, "Honey, this is not going to be easy for the two of you."

"We know that. We have loved each other our whole lives. The four of you have been planning our wedding since we were born. We both know that. We just didn't do things in the order that most do. We want to get married before we go to New York."

Lea looked at Dianna and said, "It looks like we have a wedding to get planning." The two of them wrapped their arms around Briar to show their support.

Mark patted him on the back and said, "This is going to be the hardest, but most rewarding job you will ever have in your life. I know you are going to have good looking kids. My grandkids are going to be good looking that is for sure."

Cory wrapped his arms around Briar and pulled him to his chest. He said, "I'm sorry I reacted that way. When you have your baby you will understand what I am talking about. A father forms a relationship with their child in a way you never would think you would."

Briar looked up at him and said, "I look forward to figuring that out for myself."

"Good. I'm going to go talk to my baby girl. This is something I am going to have to get used to and I'm not sure I am ready for that."

Cory left everyone to go upstairs to talk to Briley and comfort his baby girl. He knew the coming months were going to be long and hard for everyone.


	2. Full Support

**Here is the second chapter. I hope you like it as much as the first. The amount of reviews I got for the last chapter were absolutely amazing. Thank you for the alerts and favorites, too. Please keep reading and let me know what you think thus far.**

Chapter 2

June 12th, 2030

Cory took a deep breath as he slowly opened the door to Briley's room. It was still the pink, green and brown that it had been when she was first born. The bed and furniture had changed, but it still made him think of all the work that had gone to make it perfect for his baby girl.

Cory said, "Briley."

Briley sat up in the bed with tears running down her cheeks like a steady stream. She looked up at Cory and said, "I'm sorry, Daddy. I'm so sorry."

Cory rushed over to the bed and sat with her. He wrapped his arms around her protectively and squeezed her to his chest. He kissed her head and said, "It's going to be okay, baby. It is going to be okay. You know daddy will always be here for you. I'm sorry for the way I first reacted. I didn't want to think that you were old enough to have a baby of your own when you are still my baby girl. I never thought this would happen."

"I didn't either, but I love this baby. I love Briar, too. We are going to make this work. We are going to go to New York and be back before the baby is born. You know I couldn't be away when I have the baby. It looks like Broadway isn't going to be getting me for very long. How upset is mom going to be about all of this? I know she was excited that I got on Broadway at 18. I know we really screwed up, but this baby is going to come into a home full of love."

Cory kissed her head. "I just can't imagine you having a baby. In my eyes you are still the little baby that your mother and I brought home 18 years ago. She were so tiny and everyone loved you. Your Uncle Chord and Uncle Mark fought over who got to hold you the most. You were popular before you were a month old."

Briley chuckled. "I miss Uncle Chord and everyone else. They are going to be disappointed in me. I just don't know what we would do without all of you. I got so lucky to have you and mom as my parents. I'm sorry we messed up, but I can't say that I am sorry about the baby. I already love him or her."

"That is something that happens when you find out you are pregnant. Your mom nad I loved you as soon as we found about you. It was the same with your sisters and brother. You know you have to tell them, too. They are going to be excited to be aunts and an uncle."

"I'm screwing everything up for them. They are too young to be aunts and uncles. I'm going to be taking away their childhood. They are going to grow up hating me. I guess I don't blame them. I would hate me too."

"Stop that! No one is going to hate you. It is all going to be okay. They are going to be excited. They are 15, 14 and 13. That is old enough to have a niece or nephew. You are going to be a good mom. Briar is going to be an okay dad, too."

"Daddy…"

"The two of you are going to be fine. You are going to have so many people there to support you through it all. You are the infamous Glee babies. You know that the two of you are special to all of us. You know we are having a reunion next month. Everyone will be okay and want to be there to help you."

"So, when do you think Bri and I should get married? I want all of our Glee aunts and uncles to be there. I mean we can't get married without the people that helped to raise us. I just hate that they are all in different places."

"You know your mom and Di have been planning your wedding since you were born. I bet if the two of you wanted to you could have a wedding next month when they are all in. It is all up to you."

"I think that sounds perfect. I'll talk to Briar about it and see what he thinks. Daddy, I don't know what we are going to do when we get back from New York. I mean I will have some money from Broadway, but not a lot. We will have to wait until the remake starts up to get some money. I don't know where we are going to go." Briley started to cry again.

Cory said, "Shh… Honey, you know we won't let the two of you be homeless. I know this may not be exactly what you want, but you can stay here when you get back. I know the two of you are going to need help. You are great with babies, but it is all different when you have kids of your own. Your mother and I will be here to help. You know I am going to want to be involved with my granddaughter or grandson."

Briley managed to smile. "Thanks, daddy."

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?"

"I wake up feeling nauseous and I have really been craving vegitables and you know how much I like meat."

Cory laughed. "Your mother is going to love to hear that. You know how long she has been trying to get you to eat her vegan food. She let you kids choose if you want to eat meat or not. I think your mother is going to love you being pregnant just for that."

Briley giggled. "Thank you for coming up here, daddy. I guess I need to go back downstairs. I hate all of the crying, but I can't help it."

"That is understandable. If Briar gives you any kind of hard time, let me know. I'm not afraid to let the kid have it."

"Dad, you can't hurt the father of my child. My baby needs a dad. Briar loves us. He just seemed so excited when we took the test. I was freaking out and he just held me and let me know that he was always going to be there for us. I know we are going to be okay just because Briar and I love each other."

"I am glad to hear that. Lets get downstairs. I know you have people down there that want to see you and talk more about that baby you are carrying."

Briley and Cory stood up from the bed. They shared an embrace and left Briley's room.

Briley and Cory walked down the stairs. Lea and Dianna came running over to Briley. They each gave her a hug.

Dianna asked, "How are you feeling, little Lee?"

Lea said, "Is there anything you need or want? I want you to know we are going to help you with everything. You and Briar are not in this alone."

Briley told them, "I'm feeling okay now. Once I spend a half an hour in the bathroom when I get up and about a half an hour around three, I'm good. This kid is already high maintanence like Briar. I have been craving fruit and vegetables. That worries me a little bit. I would really like some meat, but the smell of it has been making me queasy lately."

Lea laughed. "I'm finally going to have someone to be vegan with me. None of you kids ever wanted any of my vegan food. You by far were the worst. I would try to eat something vegan when I was pregnant and I would get sick automatically. Then when you were growing up I would try to get you to eat some of it and you would cry like someone was trying to kill you."

Briley laughed. "Well, this baby seems to like it. It looks like I am going to be eating a lot more of your cooking in the next few months whenever we are home."

Briar came over and took Briley in his arms. He gave her a long kiss and said, "I am so sorry, Eme."

Briley kissed his nose and said, "But I can't really say that I am. I am going to have a baby that is good looking like you. That isn't something to be sorry for. Bri, when are we going to get married? I want all the Glee family to be there."

Briar smiled. "Then it will have to be soon. Chris is going to be going to England to promote his newest movie. Then Darren is on Broadway now."

Briley bit her bottom lip and said, "Well, they are all coming in next month for a reunion. Do you think we could fit in a wedding around their reunion schedule?"

Briar looked at Dianna and Lea. He asked, "Do you guys think we could?"

Dianna and Lea botrh squealed. Dianna said, "Oh, of course. Lea and I will help you get all the planning figured out. We can go out dress shopping in the next couple of days. We always knew the two of you would get married. We didn't think it would be quite this soon or while you were pregnant, but we always knew we would be family. The two of you are perfect for each other. I still think the two of you knew it before we did. You have been inseperable since birth."

Briley told them, "I am so glad we have all of you. Bri and I are so lucky."

Brenli came walking in with Noella, Levi and Layken. The kids came over and gave Briley a hug. Levi asked, "Why are you crying? I'm not afraid to kick Briar's butt if he hurt you." Brenli loved Levi. He acted just like Cory and was always trying to protect her though she was five years older than him.

Briley squeezed her little brother. She said, "Can you guys sit down? We have something we need to tell you all."

Brenli, Noella, Levi and Layken sat down in the living room. The adults came in and stood behind the couch.

Briley took a deep breath and took Briar's hand. Briley said, "All of you are going to have a niece or nephew. Briar and I are going to have a baby. I just hope you won't be mad at us or the baby."

Noella stood up and asked, "Why would we be mad at you or the baby?"

Briar told her, "You guys are still young. You should be aunts and an uncle already. Things won't be like they were for us when we were your age because you are going to have a baby around a lot."

Levi went over to them, "I don't care. I get to be an uncle. That kid is going to love me." The room erupted in laughter.

Briley said, "Thank you for that. I really appreciate that all of you are okay with this. It wasn't supposed to happen, but we are happy about it."

Layken came over and wrapped her arms around Briley. She said, "You are going to be my sister! Does that mean Levi and I can't get married some day?"

Everyone gasped. Briley asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Levi and I like each other like each other like you and Briar did when you were little. I'm going to marry him some day."

Levi said, "She is pretty awesome. I'd like to be married to her some day."

Cory said, "We have one wedding to plan already. Let's wait until you are at least 20 before we start planning the next. Lets try not to have another baby bombshell that time either."

Briley walked over to Brenli and said, "Little sis, will you be one of my bridesmaids? I'm going to ask Aunt Adaline to be my maid of honor, but I want you to be right there, too."

Brenli smiled. "Of course! You really don't have to have me in it."

"I want you right there with me. You are one of my best friends and my little sister. I want you up there with me."

"Then of course."

Briley looked up at Cory and said, "Oh my gosh. How am I going to tell grandma? Is she going to come down from Canada for the wedding or will she want nothing to do with it?"

Cory walked over to her and said, "You are her first grandchild. Of course she will come down for your wedding. She loves you. You know that."

Briar came over and said, "Honey, sit down. You have had yourself worked up all day and you don't need to be doing that. I want you to relax and think about yourself and the baby."

Mark shook his head and said, "I can't get this to go through my head. I am 48 years old and I am going to be a grandpa."

Lea asked, "What are you talking about. I am 45 and going to be a grandma. Oh, gosh! I'm really going to be a grandma. I'm going to be a 45 year old grandma."

Briley said, "You can be nana. We could have Nana Lee and Nana Di. Then Papa Mark and Papa Cory."

The room of adults started laughing.

Everyone spent the evening calling the old Glee cast and the great grandparents telling them the news. Briley and Briar had the full support of everyone that loved them and they were all looking forward to the wedding the next month.


	3. I'll Always Be There

**Hope you enjoy this as well. I don't know how I feel about it yet.**

Chapter 3

June 13th, 2030

Cory and Lea were sound asleep in their room. Then they heard the sounds of feet pounding across the floor in the direction that sounded like the bathroom. Cory jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. He knew it would be Briley.

Cory got to the door and opened it to find his daughter draped over the toilet bowl. Cory went up behind her and pulled her hair out of her face. He said, "Shh… Baby girl, it's going to be okay. Is there anything I can get you?"

Briley got sick in the toilet one last time and looked up at Cory. She said, "Briar." She started sobbing as she started getting sick again.

Cory yelled for Lea. Lea came running. She asked, "What can I get for you, baby?"

Cory told her, "She wants Briar. Call Mark and Di. Maybe bring her up a glass of Sprite to ease her stomach. That always helped you."

Lea grabbed the cordless phone and called Mark and Dianna. Dianna answered, "Hello?"

Lea said, "Hey Di. Can you send Briar over here?"

"What is the matter?"

"Briley is really sick and asking for him. He seems to be one of the only people to calm her. She scared. Cory is upstairs holding her hair back and trying to comfort her and I think it is killing him."

"Okay. I'll send him right over. He needs to be there. Let me know if you guys need anything."

"I will. Thanks. Briley has her first doctor's appointment with Doctor Blake today."

"Let me know how it goes."

"Of course. Send Briar over soon, please."

"He is on his way out the door now. He should be knocking on your door in a couple of seconds." At that, Lea said goodbye as she heard a knock on the door.

Briar went in the house as soon as Lea opened it. He asked, "Where is she?"

Lea pointed him up the stairs and said, "Upstairs bathroom. Cory is in there now. Take her this glass of sprite and saltines. They will help ease her stomach."

Briar grabbed the things and went upstairs. He could hear Briley getting sick as he went up the stairs.

Briar went to the door and said, "Hey baby."

She took her head out of the toilet to look up at him and say, "Briar Lee Alan Salling, when I am able to stand up on my own I am going to kick your butt!"

Cory stood up and said, "I'm going to leave the two of you alone now. Let me know if you need anything. I'll be downstairs with Lea."

Briley threw her arms around the toilet bowl again. Briar sat the saltines and Sprite on the sink and sat on the floor behind her. He pulled her hair out of her face as Cory had been doing before. He kissed her head trying to ease her frustration and queasy feeling.

Briley looked at him and said, "You best be setting your alarm to get over here at eight. It is like clockwork. I am not going to go through this morning sickness without you. You did this with me, you are going to suffer, too."

Briar kissed her cheek. "Okay, baby. I'll be here every morning. You have my word on that."

"Bri, I'm scared."

"Why, honey?"

"We are going to see the baby today. We are going to find out more about them. I'm afraid that something is going to go wrong and something will be wrong with the baby."

Briar kissed her head. "Everything is going to be fine. You have nothing to worry about. I am going to be right there. I will be holding your hand the whole time. You are not going to be getting rid of me in the next few months. It is all about you and the baby."

"Bri, I can't go to New York."

"Why not?"

"The doctor is here. I don't want to get another doctor while I am in New York. I want to be here with mom, dad, Mark and Di in case anything happens. I'll get a job here until we start filming in January. I just don't know what else to do. I don't want to be too far from everyone, but I'm not going to sponge off our parents either. If we do stay here we are going to be living with our parents, but that will be best until the baby gets here. You don't even have to stay here. I'm the one that is pregnant. I'm not going to tie you down."

"Eme, I want this. I want you. I want this baby. I understand that you don't want to be far away, but you are going to be on Broadway! That is awesome. There are few 18 year olds that can say that. You are meant to be on Broadway and you know that. You are just like your mom. We can come home every month for our appointment to check on the baby and everything will be okay. We can stay with your parents if you want, or we can stay with mine. Which ever you want. It is up to you."

"This is you, too."

"Can you get up? I'll help you back to your room. You need to eat some of those crackers and drink the Sprite. You need to get something back in your stomach. You need to keep our baby fed."

Briley drank the Sprite and ate a cracker as she stood up. Briar wrapped his arm around Briley's waist and helped her out of the bathroom. The two of them walked down to the kitchen.

Lea came over to and asked, "How are you feeling, Lee?"

Briley told her, "Better. Thanks to dad and Bri. Bri is going to be lucky if I don't kill him before this is over if I keep going like this. I thought I was going to die, mom."

Lea laughed. "Honey, it is going to be part of your morning for quite some time. You need to go get dressed. You are supposed to be at Doc Blake's office in a half an hour."

Lea looked at Briar and asked, "Would you care if mom came with us?"

Briar squeezed her hand and told her, "Of course not."

"You should call your mom, too. I'm sure she would like to be there. Then it will be the two of us at the other ones."

"That sounds like a plan to me. I'll call mom and get her to go with us. I think it would be good since you girls are going dress shopping afterwards. You can ride with me there and then you can go with them after."

Lea asked, "Are you sure you want us to go? You don't have to."

Briley told her, "Mom, I really want you there. I don't know how it is going to be and I would really like you and Di to be at the first appointment.

Briley, Briar, Lea and Dianna were sitting in a small room waiting for Doctor Blake. Briley looked up at Briar and said, "Hold my hand."

Briar took her hand and said, "Baby, it is going to be okay. You have nothing to worry about. You and the baby are going to be okay. Both of you are going to be awesome." He leaned down and kissed her cheek. He whispered in her ear, "I love you."

Briley looked up at him with tears in her eyes and told him, "I love you, too."

Dianna told them, "I can't believe how grown up you are. It doesn't seem possible that the two of you are going to be parents."

Doctor Blake came in and said, "My oldest Monchele baby. Why are you here?"

Briley told him, "I got a positive pregnancy test. You were the one that delivered me and Briar. I really want you to deliver our baby."

"Okay. Lets run some tests and then we will do an ultrasound and see how far you are along. How have you been feeling? What are your plans for the next months?"

"I have been having terrible morning sickness. This morning was the worst. I was in the bathroom for an hour. I am supposed to be on Broadway until the middle of December. It all depends on how far along I am as to when I'll come home and tell them that I need someone to take my place. I'm supposed to be in Fiddler on The Roof."

Doctor Blake pulls out the ultrasound machine. Briar kissed Briley's forehead.

Doctor Blake pulled out the jell and said, "This is going to be cold. I want you to be prepared."

Briley cringed as he put the jell on her stomach. He began to move the camera along her stomach. Briar and Briley's eyes were attached to the screen. They heard a swooshing sound. Briar asked, "What is that?"

Doctor Blake told him, "That is your baby. I would say that you are about nine weeks. Things sound good. The heartbeat is at the perfect pace. Your baby is about an inch right now. That is about the size of a grape. They are going to start gaining weight a lot now. You still won't be noticeably pregnant for another month or two. I still want to run some tests and make sure all your levels are going the way they should, but the baby looks to be healthy."

Briar hadn't been able to take his eyes off the ultrasound machine. Briley looked up at him and asked, "Are you okay, Bri?"

Briar leaned down and gave her a long kiss. He said, "We made that."

Briley giggled a nervous giggle. She told him, "Yes we did. I'm glad you figured that out, honey." Everyone in the room laughed at her.

Lea said, "Everything is going to be just fine. The two of you have nothing to worry about."

Briley wiped the jell off her stomach and pulled her shirt down after Doctor Blake had taken blood to run the tests on. Briley stood up and kissed Briar. She said, "I'll see you later tonight, babe. Remember you promised that you are going to be there tomorrow morning, too."

Briar gave her a deep kiss and said, "I will be there. I'll see you tonight. I want to hear about the plans for the wedding you can tell me." Briar got at a level with Briley's stomach and said, "Be nice to mommy, baby. I'm sure it wouldn't hurt either of you if you skipped the 3 pm sickness. Daddy will see you later tonight."

Briley laughed and asked, "What did you do that for?"

"I was doing research last night and the more you talk to the baby while it is in the womb the more it will be able to tell who you are after it is born. I want our baby to know me. I kind of remember dad talking to Layken."

"Oh, yeah. Bri, that is the sweetest thing. You are going to be such a great daddy."

Dianna told them, "You know how much we hate to tear you apart now, but we need to go dress shopping. We'll see you guys back at the house tonight. The two of you will have plenty to talk about, I'm sure."

Briley gave Briar a kiss and said, "See you later tonight, daddy."

Briley left with Dianna and Lea.

Briley had tried on five dresses. She had liked them all, but none of them would have with a weight gain that she was expected to have. She tried on the sixth dress and looked at Dianna and Lea. She said, "This is the one! It laces up the back and it will be okay to wear if I gain some weight in the stomach area."

Lea told her, "Baby, it is beautiful. Briar won't know what to do with himself when he sees you. You are going to be the most beautiful bride."

Dianna said, "I agree with your mom. I am so glad you are going to be our daughter in law. I can't wait to meet our granddaughter or grandson."

Briley told them, "I think it is a girl. I don't know if Briar would be happy with a girl though."

"I know my son. As soon as he sees that baby, he will love it no matter the gender. The two of you are going to have a beautiful baby. What are you going to do about doctor's appointments while you are in New York? When are you going to come home from Broadway?"

"It looks like I'll be coming home in November. I'm not supposed to fly after seven months. I hope they will be able to hide the pregnancy for a while. I had a moment this morning when I was going to call and tell them no. I don't know what is going to happen if I am in New York and something goes wrong."

Lea told her, "You are going to be fine. You know we will be on the first flight there if you need us. Briar will take good care of you. If he doesn't you know your dad will kill him." All the girls started laughing.

Dianna turned Briley around and said, "It looks like we have a dress. Lets get you home before you turn into a pumpkin."

Briley laughed and said, "Yeah, three comes pretty fast"

Briley and Briar were sitting on the porch at six. He wrapped his arm around her and said, "I'm so sorry I put you through this. I wish you weren't so sick, but I can't wait to meet our baby. I know they are going to be beautiful just like you."

Briley kissed his cheek as he moved his hand to her stomach. She said, "I am so lucky that I have you here for me. I don't know what I would do without you. I am so glad you are going to New York with me. I thought I was going to be going by myself."

"I am not going to let you go anywhere by yourself. I am going to be at every performance. I want you to realize that I love you so much. I am going to love this baby, too."

"Bri, what do you want?"

He looked into her eyes. "It doesn't matter as long as they are healthy. I want a mini you, actually. What would be better than another Briley in my life? You are my everything."

Briley kissed him and sat with her hand rested on top of his as he talked to their baby again.


	4. Wedding Eve

**Here is chapter 4. I hope you enjoy it. Special thanks to GleekGirl for the idea of the starting of the chapter. I didn't know what else to do before the wedding, so this is where it went. Thank you for all the favorites, reviews and alerts. Keep them coming. I'm not really sure where to go from here. ha**

Chapter 4

June 19th, 2030

Briley and Briar were walking around the mall. It was the day before their wedding. They had just gotten back from the doctor after getting an amazing report about the baby. Briar had his hand wrapped around Briley's waist.

Briley looked into his eyes as he said, "I'm sorry the news put it all over and they asked you not to come to Broadway, babe. It is all my fault. I'm sorry I messed it up for you."

Briley kissed his cheek and said, "Bri, I figured it would happen. I can't really say that I am upset about it. I'm going to get to stay here. That means we will be closer to the doctor. Broadway will be there after the baby gets here. What do you think will happen with the Glee remake then? Do you think they will still want me?"

"I guess we will just have to wait for that one."

"I hate that I am going to miss the Broadway opportunity for now, but being a human incubator is more important right now. I just want our baby to be safe and healthy. I can't promise that I won't yell at you for ruining everything when I am in pain during labor. A lot of things come up in labor that you aren't really upset about."

Briar kissed her head. "I know, baby. I just hate that it happened right now, but I can't wait to marry you. I get to marry you tomorrow."

"I couldn't be happier."

"You know what would make me really happy?"

"What is that, beautiful?"

"To go to the baby store and look around."

"Eme, the baby isn't going to be here for another six or so months."

"Let me have this, okay? I just got over morning sickness and I am finally feeling like going out in public. Just let me have a moment to go and look at things for our baby. There is no much we have to get and I just want to look. It's not like I want to buy anything. I know we still have a long time before the baby gets here, but there is so much to do still." Briley started to cry.

Briar pulled her to his chest. "Okay. Okay. I'm sorry. I know you have been going through a lot. I'm glad the morning sickness is over and you are feeling better. Lets go celebrate by looking for things for our baby when we find out what we are having."

Briley put a smile on her face. "I'm sorry. My emotions are going crazy. I'm craving ice cream and pickles. I'm just in the mood to clean and look at baby stuff."

Briar laughed. "You are already in nesting mode, really? I thought that wasn't supposed to happen for another four months."

"Stop laughing at me! I can't help it! I'm 18 and pregnant. This is all new to me. I don't know how things are supposed to be going. I just know how I feel. Right now I want cookie dough ice cream and pickles after we look at baby stuff."

"Okay. I will make it happen. I will get you whatever you want as long as you stop yelling at me."

Briley started to cry. "I'm not yelling at you. It's this baby. My hormones are all screwed up and there is nothing I can do about it. I'm getting fat and it is only going to get worse. I used to be like my mom and so tiny. Now I am never going to be the same."

Briar put his hand on her stomach. "Baby, you are taking care of our baby. That's something special."

"Why don't you do it then?"

"I would if I could, Eme. I love you and I hate to see you so upset."

"Please don't leave me."

"You know I will never leave you. I have loved you my whole life and that isn't going to change now. I love you even more. I love you and our baby. I can't wait until we know what we are having. Can you believe we get to find out next month?"

"It doesn't seem like it is coming fast enough. My life is being turned upside down all because of this little creature. I want to at least see what they look like and know what gender they are. I want to start buying things. All of Glee aunts and uncles have been calling to check on us and see what they can do for us."

"This baby is going to be so spoiled. It seems they really care about us."

"Yeah. Dad has already ordered a Canucks jersey for the baby. It is going to be awesome to have something to share with him and the baby."

"Don't forget about me. I love the Canucks because of Cory. It will be our thing."

Briley smiled. "That makes me happy. Lets get in there. I want to look at bedding and all that stuff. I'm really excited. I can't wait to see it all."

Briar took Briley's hand and they walked into the baby store. Briar was overwhelmed by the amount of baby things there were. There were so many choices of the same product and he just didn't see the point of it all. It was a baby. A baby didn't care what color their stroller was or if it had two wheels or four.

Briley went over to the baby bedding. She asked, "What theme are we going to do the room if it is a girl?"

Briar looked at her. "Does it matter? The baby isn't going to know what their nursery looked like."

"Do you really not care? How can you not care what the nursery our baby is going to stay in looks like? The baby is going to be in that room until they are at least five. I mean we are going to be spending as much time as the baby in there changing diapers, changing clothes, rocking the baby and singing them to sleep. I'll be in there feeding them."

"Eme, it doesn't matter."

Briley looked at him with the death glare she had become so good at. She said, "Fine! If you don't care, be that way. This is your baby, too! You are half of their chromosomes I hope you realize. Maybe we shouldn't be getting married tomorrow if you don't care about me and the baby. Take me home! I don't want to be here with you anymore!"

Briley started running out of the store. Briar went running after you. The last thing he needed was an upset fiancée on the night before their wedding. They were supposed to have their rehearsal dinner that night and he didn't know if that was going to happen if he didn't apologize and find out a way to make it up to her. Being a dad was something he was going to have to get used to. He knew he loved Briley and the baby, but he just didn't know why the nursery theme mattered so much.

Briar found Briley sitting by the mall fountain crying into her hands. He said, "Honey, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you the way that I did. I love you and I love our little peanut. I want nothing more than for you to be happy and be my wife. Please forgive me. I'm excited to be a dad, but I just don't know what all this theme picking and everything matters. I just want you and the baby to be healthy. That is what matters to me."

Briley looked up with red, puffy eyes. "I just want you to help me shop and care about that stuff too. This is our baby. You are going to be in the nursery and see our baby in it. I want you to help me with this stuff."

"I'm sorry, honey. I love you. I want you happy. This is just something I will have to ease into. I know mom and Lea will help you. I will help you, I promise. I'm sorry I was so inconsiderate. I just want you to be happy. We can go shopping another day, I promise. I will be all in it. I just can't pick a theme when we don't know if we are having a boy or a girl."

Briley looked at him. "I'm sorry. I guess I am going into momma overload. I'm just so excited to get things ready for the baby. I guess what they say about a mom becoming a mom when they find out they are pregnant and a dad becoming a dad when he holds his child. My hormones are driving me insane. I hate myself sometimes. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want to marry me."

Briar kissed Briley full on the mouth. "Honey, I love you. I want to marry you more than anything in the world. I can't wait to be your husband. I have only known this was going to happen since I knew what marriage was. We are just a little ahead of ourselves."

Briley smiled. "That is why I love you. I am really sorry. Please forgive me and your son or daughter for being crazy."

"Lets get home. We have a rehearsal to go to."

* * *

><p>All the guys had gone over to Mark and Dianna's while all the girls had stayed at Cory and Lea's for the night.<p>

Briar was sitting on the couch when Mark, Cory, Darren, Chris, Harry, Chord and Kevin came in the room. Chord sat down next to him and asked, "How are you doing, kid? You better take care of my favorite girl. You know I will hunt you down if you hurt her or my great niece or nephew."

Briar took a deep breath and said, "I thought I lost her today. She wanted to go shopping for the babies. We went in the baby store and she wanted to start picking out a theme." All the guys groaned. "I told her I didn't see the point." Every guy in the room shook his head. "She ran off and started crying. I had to run after and find her. I was afraid that she wouldn't want to marry me."

Chord patted him on the back and said, "Man, don't worry about it. Taylor was the same way when she was pregnant with Logan. I was just like you. Then you realize you don't mess with a pregnant chick. The longer you are with someone the more you learn. You just have to go with what she wants most the time. She is carrying your child and she will be giving birth to them in about six months."

"This is all new to me. Does it get any easier?"

Cory and Mark came over to sit by him. Mark said, "Son, it really doesn't. You love her and that is what matters. The two of you are going to be fine. You are going to have all of us to help. You are going to be a fine dad when the time comes. Sometimes it just takes seeing the baby to put you into full dad mode. When you see the baby sonogram where they look like a baby things will start to change, but they will really change when you hold your son or daughter for the first time."

Cory told him, "You know I love you. I'm not happy that you got my little girl pregnant, but I am looking forward to having you as a son in law. Just make sure you take care of my little girl. I know she hates that I call her my little girl, but when you have your own little girl you will realize how much a little girl can change your life."

Briar said, "I'm sorry, Cory. Neither of us meant for that to happen, but I love Briley with all my heart. She is my life and I can't wait to meet our baby."

The rest of the night the guys spent playing video games and talking about their lives.

* * *

><p>Briley was lying across the couch. She had been feeling off since her argument with Briar.<p>

Lea, Dianna, Taylor, Ashley, Jenna, Adaline and her sisters came in the room. Briley sat up. Taylor came over and asked, "How are you feeling? Chord has not stopped talking about this baby of yours since you called to tell us that you were pregnant. He is determined to be a great uncle."

Briley smiled. "I am feeling okay. The morning sickness is finally starting to slack off. Today my hormones have been going crazy. Briar and I got into an argument at the baby store and I can't get it off my mind. I was afraid there wasn't going to be a wedding tomorrow."

Dianna asked, "What did my son do to you? He may be getting married, but I am still his mother. I will let him have a piece of my mind."

Briley laughed. "We went into the baby store and I wanted to look at a theme for the nursery. He told me it didn't matter and it rubbed me the wrong way. It was like he didn't care. I just thought of him not loving the baby."

"Honey, he loves you and that baby. I know he is going to be a good dad. He is going to take a while to get used to it. I think the two of you need to go to the next appointment alone. Things are a lot different when you go by yourself than when you have your moms there. He won't see it as something the two of you are in together mostly by yourself."

"I guess that did have something to do with it. The two of you were there the first time we heard the heartbeat and saw the baby and you were there today. I think it would be different if we had gone by ourselves."

Lea came over and kissed Briley's head. She said, "Honey, you and Briar are going to be okay. You have nothing to worry about. You are going to be good parents. This baby is going to be lucky." Lea put her tiny hand on Briley's tiny baby bump.

Briley put her own hand on top of Lea's. She said, "At first I thought we were okay, but then he stopped talking to the baby. When I first found out I was pregnant he talked to the baby. He stopped."

"Talk to him about it. This is something the two of you need to get through together. Everything is going to be fine."

Ashley said, "Okay. Lets stop talking about this stuff. It is time to party it up before you become a married woman. You can talk about this stuff when you are a boring married woman." Everyone laughed and they continued their night of bonding and fun.


	5. Wedding and A Talk

**Thank you so much for all the support and love for this story already. This chapter gives a little more into the life of Cory and Lea (as asked by AliceLovesGlee), but not a whole lot. My mind kept going with Briley and Briar. Cory and Lea will always be involved though, I promise.**

Chapter 7

June 20th, 2030

Cory and Lea were standing in the doorway of their patio as they watched the final things get put together for Briley's wedding. Cory kissed the top of Lea's head and asked, "Can you believe our baby is getting married today?"

Lea looked up at him and said, "It doesn't seem like it is possible. It was just 18 years ago that she was a tiny, helpless baby in our arms. Look how far she has come. Look how far we have come."

"Yeah. Before long she is going to be holding our grandchild in her arms. You have been on Broadway three times and had a couple of solo CDs. You have done amazing, babe. Who would have thought that Glee would help us with all of that. It seems unreal that it all ended 13 years ago."

Lea laughed. "I know. But our girl is going to be bringing it back. You know the people of Hollywood are better at hiding pregnancy than Broadway is. There is no doubt in my mind that they are going to keep her on the remake. It is going to be amazing to see our girl in our shoes. The world's next Rachel Berry. Don't cut yourself short, dear husband. You have done well for yourself as well. You have been in twenty movies, countless interviews and you know your posters are still all over middle aged women's walls because of your adorable smirk."

Cory smiled his trademark smile just for her. "Why Mrs. Monteith, you still know how to make me blush. I don't want to believe I am old enough to be a grandpa."

"Well, you are older than me."

"Just by five years. That isn't that much. It didn't seem to both you when we got married."

Lea laughed. "Honey, it doesn't bother me. You know it doesn't. I love you and I love our age difference. It makes us unique. I still can't believe we have four kids all in their teens."

"You just couldn't keep your hands off me."

"Oh please. I think it was the other way around. You seemed to always have me pregnant."

Cory winked at her. "I'm just that good."

"Cory Monteith! Stop that! This is your daughter's wedding. Behave yourself. We have an image to uphold."

"Babe, I hate to break it to you, but that image isn't so great since Briley is pregnant and getting married in our backyard."

"At least they are getting married. We all know they love each other. It may be sooner than we thought it would be, but we all saw it coming."

"I guess you are right. Did I show you the Canucks jersey that came in the mail finally for the baby? Lee is pretty excited about it. We are going to have a generation hockey night when the baby gets here."

Lea laughed at her loveable husband. "You may not have lived in Canada for 18 years, but you never lost your love for hockey."

"Of course not. I plan on taking Briley and the baby to Canada for a game or two at some point."

"You have to take your son in law, too. You know when he sees that baby he is going to be just like you were with Briley. You know the first baby for a dad is special. You love all your children, but we all know you have a special bond with Briley."

"Briley is the one we had all the screw ups with. She is special because we were learning when she was learning. The poor kid was a secret. I just don't know. She has had my heart in the palm of her hand since the day she was born."

"I know, babe."

Dianna came out and said, "Lea, we need you. Briley is having a mental breakdown."

Cory kissed the top of Lea's head and told her, "Let me talk to my girl. If I can't calm her down I'll hand her over to you. Di, make sure your son doesn't run out on my baby girl."

Dianna gave him a hug and said, "You don't have to worry about that. He has been standing at the end of the aisle for the last fifteen minutes. He is ready to go."

Cory smiled as he ran in the house to find Briley.

* * *

><p>Cory knocked on the door. Adaline came to Briley's door and said, "Uncle Cory, you have to calm her down. There is nothing any of us can do."<p>

"Give me some time with my little girl."

Everyone left Cory and Briley alone. Cory sat next to a distraught Briley. He asked, "What is the matter, Briles? We all know you are ready to get married. You told me you were going to marry Briar when you were six. I know about your first kiss when you were five by the way. The two of you have one of those lifelong loves. We all know it is going to last."

Briley looked at him with tears in her eyes as she asked, "How do you know? I'm pregnant. None of us saw that coming. Briar doesn't talk to the baby like he used to. I'm just afraid that he is going to marry me and leave me later in the pregnancy or after the baby gets here. I don't want to be a single mom. I want my baby to have a daddy. More importantly I want my baby to have a daddy as amazing as you have been. Dad, you are my best friend. I want that for my baby."

Cory kissed the top of her head. "Honey, we all know you aren't going to find anyone as awesome as Cory Monteith, but Briar is a close second. He is your best friend as he loves you. I know the two of you may be having a hard time getting used to the fact that you are going to be parents, but it is going to be here before you know it. You just have to remember it is all about the baby now. You know you will not be a single mother no matter what. Your mother and I will always be there for you. Have you seen Levi lately? He is so excited about being an uncle. Brenli and Noella are pretty excited, too. I don't think you have to worry about your baby not being loved. They are going to have all the love they could need or want. Chord threatened your soon to be husband last night. I don't think you have to worry about him hurting you or the baby."

Briley kissed Cory on the cheek. "Thanks, daddy. So, are you ready to gain another family member?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. I just don't think I am ready for you not to be a Monteith anymore."

"I guess I forgot to tell you that I am hyphenating my name. I'm going to be a Monteith-Salling. I talked to Briar about it a couple weeks ago and he understood how much I am going through and he thought it would be a good idea. We just aren't sure if the baby will be a Monteith-Salling or just a Salling. We still have time to figure that out."

"That is wonderful, honey."

There was a knock on the door. Brenli stuck her head in the door and said, "They sent me up here to get the two of you. I just saw Briar and he is sweating bullets. I think he thinks you are going to leave him at the altar after that argument you had yesterday. I seriously thought he was going to cry."

Briley looked at Cory and said, "Are you ready to walk me down the aisle to my future, daddy?"

Cory wiped a tear from his eye as he said, "We still have time to run. I'll help you get out of here and no one will know."

Briley laughed. "No thanks. I'm ready for this. There is so much ahead of me and I know everything is going to be okay now that I have talked to you. I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, baby girl. Lets get you married. You have a man waiting on you." Cory took Briley's arm in his and he walked her down the stairs. They got to the aisle that had been arranged and started making their way towards a beaming Briar as he couldn't take his eyes off Briley and her slightly noticeable baby bump.

* * *

><p>Briley and Briar were walking down the aisle as husband and wife. Briar kissed her cheek and said, "I thought you were going to leave me at the altar after me being so stupid yesterday. I am so sorry. I didn't mean any of that. Everything that involves our baby is important."<p>

"Briar Lee Alan Salling, we have some things we need to talk about tonight."

Briar got the slightest grin on his face when he said, "Briley Emelia Dianna Monteith-Salling, I will always be yours to talk to. I couldn't have a better wife."

"I love you and I am so glad we are married. I know things aren't going to be easy, but I know they are all going to be okay because we have each other."

"I love you so much." Briar wrapped his arm around her waist and rested his hand on her baby bump that had been the talk of the wedding.

Briar and Briley had pictures taken with every combination of people at their wedding that they could think of. Their favorite picture was of them with their Glee family. They were the people that had helped raise them in their whole life. They wouldn't have been the people they were today without them.

* * *

><p>Briar and Briley had their first dance to "I Love You This Big" by Scotty McCreery. Briley and Cory danced to "Stealing Cinderella" by Chuck Wicks. The night was the dream that Briley had always had for her wedding day.<p>

Briley and Briar were standing by their wedding cake. Briley said, "We would like to thank you all for being here for us today. It means everything to us to have all of you for support. We know the next months are not going to be easy, but everything is going to be so much easier with all of you. You are everything to us and we couldn't be more blessed to have all of you in our lives and the life of our baby in the future. Thank you so much for all you do."

Briar told everyone, "All of you are amazing. I know if it came down to it I could come to any of you with anything and a lot of you I have used that opportunity. I just hope you will be there the same for our little boy or girl. Eme and I are so lucky to have so many caring and loving people in our lives. I am so lucky to still be alive. I wasn't sure if I would be after telling Cory our news. I thought I may not make it. I am so blessed to have two sets of parents and so many great aunts and uncles. I know our baby is not going to be lacking in the love department because of all of you and I thank you for that." Everyone cheered for them and held up their glasses.

Cory and Lea stepped up with Mark and Dianna.

Cory had his arm around his tiny wife as he said, "As I am sure all of you heard, LA is still going to be graced with the presence of our girl and Briar. So, Mark, Di, Lea and I have something for the two of them that we want to give them with all of you here."

Cory handed Briley a small box. She took it and looked at it. Briar helped her tear off the ribbon. Briley took the lid off to see a key. Briley looked at him and asked, "What is this for, daddy?"

Lea squeezed Cory's arm and said, "The two of you have a lot on your plate for the next few months with getting ready for the TV show and all, so Cory, Di, Mark and I went ahead and bought you a house. It is on the other side of us so it is close to both of us in case you need anything. We are still expecting you to come over for dinner once a week to both of our houses while you are up to it."

Briley started crying as she gave the four parents a hug.

Dianna said, "We are each still having a nursery in our houses just in case you need a break or we want to steal our grandbaby for a night."

Briar had tears forming in his own eyes. He told them, "Thank you so much. I was worried as to how we were going to afford a house in LA since we aren't going to be working until January. Thank you for taking some of that off my shoulders. That means so much to me."

Mark wrapped his arm around Briar's shoulders and said, "You are still our kids. You know we got your back. We aren't going to let you live on the streets with our grandkids or anything."

Briar kissed Briley on the cheek. They cut the cake and spent the rest of the night talk with the guests that were at their wedding.

* * *

><p>Briley and Briar were standing outside their new house that was right next door to Cory and Lea. Briar opened the door and started to walk in. He turned around and looked at Briley. He asked, "Aren't you coming, Mrs. Monteith-Salling?"<p>

Briley put her hands on her hips as she said, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Briar just looked at her dumbfounded. He knew their parents had put enough supplies in the house to last them for the night. He didn't know what he could possibly be forgetting. He said, "Babe, you are going to have to help me out. I don't know what I'm missing."

Briley said, "You are hopeless. It is a tradition for the man to carry his bride through the threshold of their first house. That isn't limited to old people, Bri."

Briar laughed and scooped Briley up in his arms. He had always known she was a romantic. He knew that that they were married he was going to have to work on being more romantic and all that crap.

Briar carried Briley all the way up the stairs to their bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and laid down next to her. He kissed her cheek and said, "I can't believe I am married to you and we have this awesomely huge house all to ourselves."

Briley rested her hands on her stomach and said, "To ourselves for only a few more months. Then it will be filled with baby toys and crying. Hopefully some giggles in there too."

"Until then, it's just the two of us."

Briar rolled over and kissed her full on the mouth.

Briley said, "Hold on there, cowboy. The two of us need to talk about a few things that have been weighing on me for a couple of weeks."

Briar turned towards her resting his head on his elbow. He said, "Anything, babe. I am all yours. Anything you want to talk about I am here for you."

Briley looked down to her stomach and said, "You haven't talked to them since the first doctor's appointment. You were so excited when we found out. That is what took my anxiety away. Now I am the one that is waking up in the morning talking to our son or daughter. When the two of us are together you act as if I am not pregnant at all. How is our baby going to know your voice if you won't talk to them? Everything you said at the wedding was perfect, but you aren't living that is real life. If you really were happy about them you would still talk to them and sing to them with me." Briley had tears brimming her eyes yet again.

Briar wiped a lone tear from her cheek. "Hey, baby. I'm sorry. I forgot how important it was. Now that you say it, I haven't talked to them in a while. I'm so sorry. With all the wedding preparations and everything, so much was going through my mind. I can't imagine what you went through with being pregnant while doing all the wedding stuff. I am going to work on being a better dad."

"We are going to go to next scan, just the two of us. I'm just afraid that when our moms go with us it isn't as real for you. I want you to realize that this is really happening. Our life is never going to be the same. We are married and we are having a baby. We can't take any of it back now."

Briar kissed her. "I would never want to take any of it away. I love you too much for that. I am looking forward to the next scan. We find out what we are having and then it will be even more real. I'm sorry I haven't talked to the baby. I forgot how important it was. I love you and I am going to work on being a better dad already."

"I know you are going to be a good dad. You just have to believe it. Our little boy or girl is going to be lucky to have you as a daddy."

"Thanks, baby. You are going to be a great mommy. I'm sorry I suck at this so much right now, but I am really working on it."

"I love you for that." Briley started to yawn. She soon fell asleep in Briar's arms.

Briar leaned down to Briley's belly button. He said, "Hey baby. It's your daddy. I'm sorry I haven't talked to you in a few weeks. I want you to know that I love you and your mommy very much and I always will. I guess I'm just scared. You are going to be so loved by everyone. Daddy is just worried about how he is going to give you everything you need when he is just a kid himself, but the three of us are going to get through this together. It is always going to be the three of us. You are special. You may have brothers and sisters some day, but you will always be special to your daddy. You are the reason why I have to grow up and we are going to be growing up and learning together." Briar kissed Briley's stomach and came back up the bed.

Briar kissed Briley's forehead and got a smile out of her. He soon fell asleep as well thinking about Briley and the baby that was soon going to be changing their lives for the better.


	6. Baby Names and Family Bonding

**This feels like such a filler it is ridiculous. I am having terrible writer's block on both my stories. Thanks for the reviews, favorites and alerts on both. Stick with me on this. lol**

Chapter 6

June 21st, 2030

Briley quietly got out of bed and went out onto the wraparound porch that went off their bedroom. Briley sat in a chair that she was sure her mother had put out there just for her. She rested her hand on her stomach and said, "Good morning, baby. Mommy loves you so much. Your daddy and I got married yesterday. I can't wait to tell you about it someday. You were there and we all knew it. I just can't wait to show you pictures. Most of all I can't wait to meet you. I can't wait to hold you. We are still going have to work on daddy a little bit, but he loves you. I know he does. When he sees you he is going to be wrapped around your little finger." Briley smiled as she felt the little flutter in her stomach that was her baby.

Briar came out on the porch rubbing his eyes. He asked, "And what are you doing out here, Mrs. Monteith-Salling?"

Briley smiled. "I just came out here to talk to our baby. I felt them flutter. Bri, I can't wait for you to feel the baby. It is amazing."

Briar came over and knelt next to her. He kissed her stomach and said, "Hi baby. I told you I was going to make it a daily thing to talk to you and I am going to keep to my word. Daddy loves you and he is going to start showing it the way that he should. I can't wait to be able to feel you for myself. I know that is going to be a while, but that is okay. You just need to grow to be big and healthy."

Briley said, "Not too big. Mommy still has to be able to walk and get you out of her when the time comes."

Briar laughed. "Okay. You can't be any bigger than seven pounds so that mommy can still move around and can get you into the world."

Briley laughed. "Okay, daddy. Get up here and give mommy some lovin'. What are we going to do today? We are officially on our first day of our honeymoon."

Briar stood up and kissed Briley as he pulled her into his arms. He said, "I was thinking we just stayed in today. I'm going to take care of you. We can lay in bed all day and watch TV. I'll make you breakfast, lunch and dinner. It will be all about the two of us. Nothing will get in the way of that."

Briley smiled. "I like the sound of that, Mr. Salling. I think I am going to like being married to you."

"I think I am going to like being married to you, too. Lets go lay in our bed. We can watch your favorite movie. I just want to hold you in my arms and never have to let you go."

"That sounds like the life to me."

The two of them walked back in the house holding hands and went back to their bed. They were going to stick to their word as to how they were going to spend their day.

Briley was asleep on Briar's shoulder when his cell phone rang. He quietly answered, "Hello. This is Briar Salling."

Briar's manager, Trevor, was on the other end. He said, "Hey Bri. It's Trev."

"Hey Trev. What's up?"

"So, I got the news that you are not moving to New York. I'm sorry to be calling you on your first day of your honeymoon."

"It's alright. My woman is asleep. The baby is really taking it out of her."

"Since you aren't going to be moving to New York the record wants you to come the first two weeks of August to start work on your CD in Nashville."

"Okay. I guess that will work. Briles and I should be able to make that work."

"Do you really think it is a good idea to bring Briley, Briar?"

"Why wouldn't it be? She is my wife. We haven't been more than a house apart since we were born. Our families have always gone on vacation together and everything. I don't know if we can handle two weeks apart."

"Briar, she's pregnant. Would it be best for her to travel?"

"She is just going to be a little over four months. The doctor said not to travel after seven. Really, what is behind this?"

"You are going to be in the studio twelve hours a day. You know she will want to come with you and that will only make it harder for you to get the CD done."

"I guess you are right. I may bring her with me. I don't know if I can be away from her and the baby."

"I see where you are coming from. You have some time to think about it. I'm going to let you get back to your girl. Congratulations. I'll be over to see you soon. We have some things we need to work out before the Glee remake starts filming and all that."

"Sounds like a plan. Thanks, Trev." Briar put his phone on his bedside table after saying goodbye.

Briley looked up at him with sleepy eyes and asked, "Who was that, babe?"

"It was Trevor. They want me to come to Nashville for two weeks at the beginning of August."

Briley's cell then starts to ring. She kissed his cheek and said, "Hold that thought."

Briley picked up her phone and said, "Hello. This is Briley."

Briar watched Briley as she talked on the phone. He couldn't get over how lucky he was to be married to his best friend and woman of his dreams.

Briley said, "Thank you. We'll be seeing you soon." She sat her phone on the bedside table.

Briar asked, "Who was that, babe?"

She smiled. "That was the people from Glee. They want to start filming the second week of August. They still want me to be part of the show! They may change my part, but they still want me to be part of it! We get to work together like we had planned on it."

Briar leaned over and kissed her full on the mouth. "Babe, that is great. I'm so happy this is going to work out. This means we are going to have something to go back on and watch to remember how beautiful you are with our baby growing inside of you."

"Aren't you precious. Now, what were you saying about the CD?"

"They want me to come to Nashville for two weeks to work on it since we aren't moving to New York."

"Can't you work on it here?"

"They want me to be in Nashville."

"We start filming the second week in August. There is no way we will be able to go to Nashville if we want to be part of the show."

"I'll call the studio and talk to them about it. You should stay here and start filming."

Briley started crying. "We haven't been apart for more than a few days at most. That was the two times we went to Canada without you guys. Every other vacation you were there. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Honey, I know. I'm sorry. It won't be that long. We'll talk on the phone every day and if you need me I will be a plane ride away. Then we will have a very special reunion the day I get back. It won't be for a couple of weeks so we will still have time to be together. I really need to get to working on the CD so it can be on its way to getting done before the baby gets here. I want to be able to have some time with the two of you when the baby gets here."

"The next doctor's appointment will be before you go. That is good. Then the next one will be right before I start filming. I could move it, depending on what you think."

"You can go with your mom and my mom. You can tell me all about it when we talk on the phone. I hate that I won't be there, but I'll be at all the others. I want you to stay on track. I know how used to things you get and I don't want you to change your doctor visits up because of me. You can call me as soon as you leave and I will know all about it."

"Okay. I know we will make this work. I'm just so glad you are going to be at the next appointment. That is the important one."

"We get to find out what we are having in a month. That's so exciting. So, I know I haven't been the greatest with all the baby stuff, but I have been thinking about baby names."

A smile grew on Briley's face. "You have?"

"Yes. I seem to have more girl names than boy names."

Briley laughed. "That is how I am, too. I want to hear the names that you have in mind."

"Kyli, Lilly, Leighton and Ariella for girls. Liam, Kelan, Hudson and Owen for boys."

Briley beamed as she realized that Briar had really been thinking about baby names. "I like those. I was thinking Micah, Ezra, and Greyson for boys. I really like Mia, Stella and Blair."

Briar looked at her and said, "What about Kyli Stella Blair if the baby is a girl. Then Ezra Michael Owen if we have a boy."

Briley had tears in her eyes and said, "I think we have a name for our baby whether we have a boy or a girl." Briley rested her hands on a midsection and said, "We can't wait to meet you, Kyli or Ezra."

Briar smiled as he looked at his new wife holding her stomach that was home to their growing baby. Briar kissed Briley's forehead and said, "I love you. I'm sorry I was so inconsiderate the other day when we went shopping. The guys reminded me how good I really have it and I am so thankful for you and Kyli or Ezra. I can't wait to meet them. I'm sure they are going to be beautiful just like you."

Briley giggled. "That is all I have wanted to hear. I'm so glad they could help you get excited about the baby again."

"I was just scared. I'm better now. I really am sorry."

"It's okay, baby. We have six months or close to it to get used to the idea of being parents and to buy things for them. The hormones have been causing me to do crazy stuff. Don't be surprised if after we have everything of ours moved in here we are done unpacking in a day and a half. Nesting is hitting me hard. The emotions are, too. I'm sorry I'm crying so much."

"Don't be sorry, baby. Do whatever you have to do to keep you happy. That is what matters the most to me. We are going to get through this. We have been meant to be together our whole lives and I am not going to let anything get in the way of our future with Kyli or Ezra. We are going to be a family."

Briley kissed Briar full on the mouth.

* * *

><p>Briar and Briley had been in bed all day just like they said they would be. Briley turned over and kissed Briar on the cheek. She bit her bottom lip and said, "I know we said it would just be the two of us, but can we go over to mom and dad's to get some of my things? Brenli had her first date today and I want to see how it went. Just because we are married doesn't mean that I don't want to be her big sister, too."<p>

Briar kissed her head and told her, "Baby, I'm not going to keep you from them. You know Levi will kill me if I keep you from him. They can come over here, too. Lets get dressed and we'll go over and get some of your stuff."

Briley smiled. "Thanks, babe. Brenli was so nervous about it. She was going to the movies alone with a guy for the first time."

"Who was she going with?"

Briley smiled. "Logan Overstreet."

Briar found himself laughing. "I saw that one coming. It seems all of us kids seem to flock together. Who is our little one going to have to marry? We are the oldest of all the Glee kids. There isn't going to be anyone else to have a baby any time soon, I hope. I don't want Brenli and Logan to follow in our footsteps. They are the next closest to our age."

"Well, there is Tanner and Tess. Our little boy or girl could always end up married to one of them. How awesome would it be for our baby to have Chord and Taylor as in laws."

"Babe, Tanner and Tess are four."

Briley laughed. "I know, but look at my parents. My dad is five years older than my mom and they are two of the happiest people I have ever seen. The two of them are more in love now than they were when they got married."

"There is plenty of time for our baby to find someone to marry. We have to get them into the world first."

Briley laughed as she put a hand on her stomach. "I have started to feel them move a little. It's just a little flutter. I wish you could feel it. It is so unreal. It is like real butterflies in my stomach. It will be a few weeks before you can feel it."

"I can't wait to feel our baby. You are going to be a great mom. I love you. Lets get over and see Bren. I want to hear about this date as much as you do. I mean she is my little sis, too."

Briley gave Briar a hug and long kiss. "Thank you."

"For what, babe?"

"For treating my siblings like family. And for this." Briley's hands fell to her stomach and she started to rub circles without thinking.

Briar smiled. "They have always been like family. I love your little siblings. Your parents are awesome, too. They are like the other two I never had. We are going to make this work. I can't wait to bring our baby home. You realize our parents are going to spend more time here than they are at their own houses once the baby gets here."

"I'm sure we will be asking for that. It is going to be difficult, but we are going to get through this together."

"I love you, Eme."

"I love you, Bri." Briar took Briley's hand as they left their house.

* * *

><p>Briley knocked on Cory and Lea's door. Cory opened it and threw his arms around Briley. He said, "Not that I am not happy to see you, but what are the two of you doing here? We didn't expect to see you for a few days. We thought you would be…bonding."<p>

Briley said, "I had to come check on Brenli and see how her date was. She was worried about it and just because I'm married doesn't mean I am going to be a bad big sister. We are going to pick up a few of my things while we are here, too. I kind of want your advice on a few things."

Cory kissed the top of her head and told her, "Come on in, then. Bren just got home and I am sure she is going to be dying to talk to you. Logan is still here. I'd say he will want to talk to you, Bri."

Briar smiled and said, "Okay. It will give the girl's their own time. Cory, I can't wait for you to see the Canucks jersey I ordered for the baby. You and Briley got me addicted."

Cory laughed. "I hope you didn't order the same one I did. We got each of the kids one when they were born. Lee and Levi were the only ones that took. The other two were so much like their mother they wouldn't give it a chance." Briar laughed as the three of them walked in the house.

Brenli came running over to Briley and gave her a hug. She said, "I hope you aren't moving in again so soon."

Briley laughed. "No, Briar and I are fine. I wanted to come see my little sisses and bro. Is that is such a bad thing? We are going to pick up a few more of my things while we are here to take them over to our house."

"Oh, okay. Can I talk to you in my room?" She looked at Logan and he smiled. Briar smiled as well.

Brenli roughly dragged Briley to her room. When they were in the room with the door closed Briley said while laughing, "Careful there, hotshot. I'm carrying precious cargo."

Brenli told her, "I'm sorry. I'm freaking out."

"Why? What happened?"

"Promise not to tell dad. He'll flip out."

Briley got worried. "What?"

"Logan kissed me."

Briley squealed. "You had your first kiss!"

"Shhh! Dad has been threatening me since yesterday to never let a guy touch me until I am thirty or older."

"He is just kidding. It's exciting. You and Logan are cute."

"I really like him, sis. He is awesome. He may be my Briar."

Briley smiled at the mention of her husband. "You have to promise that I'll be your maid of honor when the time comes."

"That is way off. I'm so glad you came over."

"Me too. Remember you can call me whenever. I thought you may want to stay with me in a couple of weeks."

"Why?"

"Bri is going to be going to Nashville for two weeks without me. I don't want to be by myself."

"I'll come over. Noella will want to come, too. She misses you. You need to talk to her while you are here."

"I will. Thanks. Nothing will change."

"Briles, I love you and Briar. I can't wait for my niece or nephew to get here."

Briley smiled. "I love you, too. We decided on names today."

"You did?"

"Yeah. Kyli for a girl and Ezra for a boy."

"Cute!"

Briley and Brenli sat and talked for a while.

* * *

><p>Logan was sitting next to Briar. He asked, "Can I talk to you, man?"<p>

Briar told him, "Sure."

The two of them walked out to the front porch. Briar asked, "What's up?"

"Bren and I went on a date."

"I heard. How did it go?"

"I kissed her."

"How was it?"

"Awesome, just like I thought it would be."

"Then what is the problem?"

"Should I have kissed her? Am I moving too fast? Am I screwing things up already?"

"You should have kissed her if you wanted to. Why would you think you shouldn't have kissed her?"

"She is 15. I'm 17."

"That doesn't matter as long as you like her. Age is just a number."

"I really do."

"Then there isn't a problem."

"She has been different since we got back. The movie and dinner were good, but now things are off. They have been since we got back."

"Cory has them all on edge. You know how he is. Briles got married and Bren started dating. It has been a long couple of days."

"I guess that makes sense."

"Yeah. Are you going to ask her out again?"

"I plan on it if she will go out with me."

"I'm sure she will. I know she likes you. Don't hurt my little sis."

"Never. Brenli means too much to me to ever hurt her. She is amazing in every meaning of the word. I would never do anything to hurt Brenli on purpose."

"Good. Lets get back inside to our girls."

Logan and Briar walked into the house to find Briley and Brenli sitting on the couch next to Noella. Noella looked up at them and said, "Sorry guys. You have had my big sisters all day. It's my turn."

The guys laughed as they sat on the floor in front of each of their girls. Logan looked up at Brenli and smiled. Brenli blushed as she ran her hand through his hair that was so much like the hair Chord had had when he was on Glee.

Briley told Briar, "Brenli and Noella said that they would come over and stay with me while you are gone. You know how much I hate to be alone. It will give the three of us some time to spend together."

Briar smiled. "That is great, Eme. I'm glad you will have someone there in case you need them. I don't want to leave you."

Cory and Lea walked in the room with Mark and Dianna. Cory asked, "What are you talking about? You better not be leaving my girl yet."

Briar told him, "I have to go to Nashville for two weeks. I'm going to be in the studio practically the whole time. Plus, I figured you wouldn't want me to take Briley and Kyli or Ezra away from you for that long."

Briley said, "We are supposed to start filming the second week he is gone. They said they can go around that. I'm going to be filming, so there is no way I would be able to go. I would love to go with him, but we just can't make it work."

Lea told her, "Honey, you can come over here whenever you need to. It is so exciting to see you start filming already."

Briley looked down at her tiny baby bump and said, "It looks like Briar and I are going to be having our own Glee baby. We are due in January. That just seems so far away."

Cory said, "Did you tell us names?"

Briar looked up at Briley and smiled as he said, "We decided on names today. Kyli Stella Blair if it is a girl and Ezra Michael Owen for a boy."

Dianna told them, "Those are perfect for our grandchild no matter which gender you end up having."

Everyone spent the rest of the night talking to the newlyweds and helping them take things over to their new house.


	7. Baby Doctor and A Goodbye

**Here's chapter 7. Sorry for the wait, but I am really trying to work out this writer's block and I feel it is really effecting the story. :( I hope you all still like it. Thank you for taking the time to read it. If you have any ideas as to where to go with this let me know. I'm open to ideas. **

Chapter 7

August 1st, 2030

Briley and Briar were sitting in the doctor's examination room waiting for Doctor Blake. Briley had been on edge since she woke up. She always was on the day of an appointment. She didn't want anything to be wrong with the baby.

Briar took her hand and said, "Baby, you have nothing to worry about. We get to find out what we are having. Nothing is going to be wrong with our baby. They are going to be perfect just like you."

Briley burst into tears. "As soon as we are done here you are leaving me. I don't want you to go. I want you to be here. The baby is supposed to be kicking soon and I don't want you to miss it. I am going to need you."

Briar kissed her forehead and told her, "It will be like I'm not even gone. Brenli and Noella are going to stay with you. Lea and Cory said you can come over there if you want to, too. I'll be back in two weeks. I'll call you every day. I love you and that isn't going to change. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Doctor Blake came in and asked, "Are you ready to find out what you are having?"

Briar brushed the tears from Briley's cheeks as they got ready to see their baby and find out the gender.

Briar sat as close to Briley as he could as the screen began to show a blurred screen. Briley was smiling ear to ear.

Doctor Blake told them, "The baby is doing fine. They are a little smaller than they should be, but that is expected with your age and your size. That is one area you take after your own mother. There is nothing to worry about. I would say your baby is due between your birthday and January 1st."

Briar kissed the top of Briley's head.

Doctor Blake went on, "It seems the two of you will be having your own little girl. Congratulations!"

Briley looked up at Briar and found him crying. It brought tears to Briley's eyes because it was the first time Briar had shown extreme emotion toward the idea of being a father. They had pictures printed and headed out the door so Briar wouldn't be late for his plane.

* * *

><p>Briar and Briley were in the car. Briar was about the pull out of the parking spot before he turned to Briley and leaned over to the best of his ability to kiss her tiny bump. He said, "Hi Kyli! Your mommy and I can't wait for you to get here. It seems unreal that you are going to be here in five months. It was just yesterday that we found out that you were going to be coming. We are going to take care of you to the best of our ability. The three of us are going to grow up together. Daddy can't wait to meet you. I'm so sorry I'm leaving you and your mommy, but I know the two of you are in good hands. Your grandpa and nana are going to take good care of you and mommy while I am gone. Aunt Brenli will, too. I'll call every night and make sure that your mommy puts the phone to her belly so I can talk to you."<p>

Briley is in full fledged tears by now. "Stop. We need to get you to the airport. Thank goodness our parents are going to be there to see you off so we can tell them we are having a girl. That is something I want to be able to tell them with you. I'm going to call Chord tonight. Bri, I don't know who we should have as godparents or if we should even have any. I mean there are Chord and Taylor, but there are also Logan and Brenli."

Briar put the car into drive and pulled out of the parking lot. He said, "All four of them are great and would be wonderful godparents to Kyli. I know how much Chord means to you. We are going to have more kids in the future that they could be godparents to. I think it would be best if Brenli and Logan were Kyli's godparents. They are our best friends after all."

"I think you are right. I know the two of them will be great for her. I am so glad the two of them are together. They are so good together. They are going to end up married some day."

"I can see that. I hope they have as much happiness as the two of us do."

"I hope so, too."

The two of them continued to talk on their way to the airport.

* * *

><p>Briley and Briar walked into the airport. Their families were already there waiting for them. Briley started sobbing as soon as she realized he was really leaving her for two weeks. It was two weeks too long.<p>

Briar pulled her in for a kiss and said, "Don't cry, beautiful. Think about Kyli. She needs you to be strong. I'll call you every day, multiple times a day. We are going to make this work. I will be home before you know it. Then we will be filming together and can get back to normal. I don't want to leave you, but I have to. I want nothing more than to take you with me."

Briley looked up at him and said, "I love you. Kyli and I don't want you to go, but we know you have to. I'm so glad you are going to call every day. I'm just glad that I'll have our families here if I really need them."

"Lets go tell them all about our baby girl."

Briar pulled Briley over to everyone. Everyone was giving Briar a hug goodbye. Briar said, "Before I go we want to tell you all about our baby."

Cory asked, "How is our grandchild doing?"

Briley put her hand on her stomach and said, "Your granddaughter is doing wonderfully. She is kind of small, but they said she is healthy. Doc Blake just thinks it is her taking after me and mom. She is going to be here between my birthday and your anniversary."

Dianna and Lea each squealed and wrapped their arms around their children.

Lea said, "Congratulations. It looks like we have a lot of shopping to do."

Briar told them, "You should take Briley shopping while I am gone. Get ideas for the nursery and we can buy everything when I get home."

Briley smiled and said, "I like that idea. I want to buy everything with you, but I would love to look at things. This is something that I want your input on, too."

"I think anything with polka dots will be perfect for her. Maybe flowers if you don't like polka dots."

"I think either of those would be adorable. We will have to look at the Baby Castle and see what we can find."

Briar looked at Brenli and Noella and told them, "Make sure you take real good care of my girls. Don't let anything happen to them while I am gone. I'll be gone for two weeks, but I'll be calling every day to check in."

Brenli said, "You have nothing to worry about. Everything is going to be fine here."

Mark told him, "Make us proud. You know we can't wait to hear your music. It is going to be great, I mean look at your genes." Every laughed.

Briar knew it was time for him to get to the small plane. Briar got down on his knees in front of Briley. He kissed her stomach and said, "Kyli Stella Blair, you better be nice to mommy while I am gone. You will be grounded if you aren't. We love mommy and we want her to be happy. Don't make her crave too many crazy things. Save all of that for when daddy is home and can go get it for her. I love you. I can't wait to meet you. I'm sure you are going to be perfect."

Briar stood up and pulled Briley into an embrace. He gave her a kiss. Their tongues danced as they realized this would be the last kiss they would have for two weeks. Briar kissed Briley's forehead one last time and said, "I love you. I will talk to you soon. Take care of yourself. I'll call to talk to the two of you in the morning. Make sure you get plenty of rest. I don't want anything to happen to either of you."

Briley smiled through her tears. "We will be okay. Don't worry about us. Just get your CD done and get home to us. We want you all to ourselves."

Briar told everyone one last goodbye and headed out to the plane. He walked to the plane and turned around to see Briley in Cory's arms as she watched him make his way to the plane that was taking him away.

* * *

><p>Briley was lying in her bed crying as she had since they got home. Brenli and Noella came in the room with pizza. Brenli said, "Briles, you need to eat something. It isn't good for the baby if you don't eat. They need food and you need it, too. Briar would hate himself if he knew this is how you were acting. No and I aren't going to leave you. You are really worrying me. I'm going to call dad soon. I don't know what to do to help you."<p>

Briley looked up and said, "Don't burden daddy with this. I'll be okay. Give me that pizza. I am kind of hungry actually." Briley took the pizza and started to eat.

Noella told her, "I'm never going to get married."

Briley asked, "Why not?"

"I don't want to love someone so much that if they have to go somewhere I will miss this much."

Briley laughed and pulled her sisters onto the bed with her. "You will change your mind when you meet someone that you love. I just got lucky with Briar. We grew up together and fell in love. He is special and I love him. I can't believe we are having a baby, but I don't think I would change it. This baby is going to be special."

Brenli said, "I can't wait to meet my niece. I am going to spoil her."

"Are you and Logan still doing good?"

Brenli smiled the smile she had inherited from her father. She told Briley, "We are doing great. I think I love him. I can't tell him that though."

"Great. You should tell him. I see the way he looks at you. He really does love you. I asked because Briar and I want you to be godparents to Kyli. We didn't want the two of you to be going through a rough time and make it awkward. The two of you are two of our best friends. You don't have to, but I would really like it if you were."

Brenli smiled. "I would love to. You will have to ask Logan. He is coming over later to check on you. I called and told him you were a miss and he wants to check on you himself."

"He is so much like Chord."

Noella said, "I don't understand why all of you are so lucky. Briles, you got Briar at birth. Bren, you got Logan from when we were little. Levi got Layken at birth. Then there is me.

Briley and Brenli laughed. Briley told her, "You are 14. You have plenty of time. You are going to be the special one of us all and not be married to a Glee baby."

"What if I want one?" Each of the girls burst into a fit of laughter.

Brenli told her, "You have plenty of time for finding someone special. Briley and I just got lucky. You will get lucky with some guy in the future."

Briley said, "Bren is right. You have nothing to worry about."

The doorbell rang and Brenli went to go get it. Briley didn't want to get out of bed. She wanted to stay there until Briar got back, but she knew she couldn't.

Brenli came back with Logan. Logan asked, "How are you holding up, Briles?"

Briley looked up at him and said, "I miss him already."

"He just called me and told me to come over and check on you. He is worried about you. He said he was going to check into the hotel and then call you. He told me you want me to be godfather to Kyli."

"We do. We want you and Brenli to be godparents to Kyli. We decided this morning."

"I would love to. Briles, he is so excited about the baby. That is all he could talk about when he just called me. He wanted to make sure you weren't too upset and nothing happened to Kyli. He knew he was going to be checking into the hotel and he didn't want to call and not be able to talk."

"Thanks for coming over, Lo. It means a lot to me."

"It's no problem. I wanted to come see you anyway. We don't have a lot time together like we used to."

"I know what you mean. I guess that is what happens when you grow up and get pregnant."

Logan laughed. "I don't care if you are married and having a baby, you and Briar are my best friends."

"That is true."

"I had to come see my girl, too."

Brenli smiled and kissed Logan. She said, "I love you." She threw her hand up to her mouth and looked away.

Logan pulled her into a kiss and told her, "I love you, too."

Brenli and Logan smiled. Briley had tears in her eyes. She told them, "The two of you are so cute. I'm so glad the two of you are together. I don't know what I would do without the two of you."

"You don't have to worry about that, Briles. You know we will always be there for you. All of us Glee kids have to stick together though I'm not technically a Glee kid."

"Uncle Chord was on Glee so that makes you a Glee kid."

Logan laughed. The four of them sat and talked for a while.

Briley was sitting on the bed with Brenli, Logan and Noella. Her cell phone rang. She answered, "Hello?"

Briar said, "Hey baby!"

"How are you and Kyli doing? Are Brenli and Noella taking care of the two of you?"

"We are doing fine. I miss you. We both miss you. I love you so much. I can't wait for you to get home. It already feels like you have been gone for a long time."

"I will be home to you soon. I wish I was there holding you in my arms. There is nothing I want more than that right now. This hotel room is so lonely."

"I wish I could have went with you. You know I would have been there in a heartbeat. I don't want you to be lonely. It's just two weeks."

"They are going to be the longest two weeks ever."

"I agree."

"Have you been sick since I left?"

"Nope. I think we are out of the woods with the morning sickness. Now just the mood swings, cravings and I'm going to be blowing up like a blimp."

"You are going to be adorable. You are carrying our baby girl and I couldn't be happier."

"You have no idea how good it is to hear you say that. I am so glad you are happy we are having a girl."

"I was hoping we would have a girl all along. You are going to be a great mom. Can I talk to Kyli?"

Briley laughed and said, "Of course. I'll put you on speaker and let you talk to her all you want to."

Briley put the phone on speaker and Briar started to talk, "Hey baby girl. Daddy sure does miss you and your mommy. Just two weeks and I will be home to the two of you. I can't wait for you to get here so I can see you. I'm going to take your mommy shopping for you as soon as I get home. We are going to get you all kinds of good stuff. Then I'm going to take your mommy shopping to get clothes to start showing you off. It is about time that the world knows how excited we are for you to get here."

Briley started crying and everyone in the room was looking at her. She said, "Bri, you are making me cry. All I wanted was for you to be happy about all of this. It is so good to hear you talk to Kyli and really be happy."

"I'm sorry I acted the way I did before. I was just scared. Now that I have realized that I am going to be going through all of this with you and we are going to have a beautiful baby girl I know we are going to be okay."

"You are amazing."

"Okay. You need to get some sleep. I love you and I love Kyli. The two of you need rest to stay strong for me. I'll call you tomorrow and check in on you again. When I get home I can't wait to play the songs they give me for you and Kyli. You are going to have to get used to me playing all the time. I want our girl to know good music."

Briley found herself smiling. "I can't wait to sit by your side while you play for us. I know Kyli is going to love it."

"Good night, beautiful. I love you."

"I love you, too." The two of them said goodnight and hung up.

Brenli told her, "That was the cutest thing I have ever heard. He is going to be a great dad."

Briley smiled and said, "He sure is. I know I have nothing to worry about now. He is going to be amazing. I just picture him holding our little girl and I couldn't imagine a better picture than that."

"I can't wait to see the two of you with Kyli. I can't wait to hold her myself. I love you, big sis. I want you to remember that I'll always be there for you."

Noella exclaimed, "Me too!"

Logan said, "I'm going to get going. I'm going to let the three of you have some more sister time. I'll be back to check on you soon."

Brenli walked Logan to the door. Then came back and spent more time with her sisters before Briley fell asleep on them.


	8. Filming, Baby Kicks and A Shopping Trip

**Yet again I don't know how I am feeling about this. Writer's block is a killer and I just don't know where to go with this. Next chapter will hopefully be better. Thank you for sticking with this. Please review and let me know your thoughts. They help with the process. :) Thank you for all the alerts, faves and reads along the way! **

Chapter 8

August 7th, 2030

Briar had been gone for a week. Briley didn't think she could ever miss someone so much. It was her first day of filming and she was nervous. She wished Briar was at her side, but he wouldn't be back for another week to be with her. She just wanted him back.

Briley was standing at the door of Stage 14, the same stage her mother and father had met on. It was the same stage that started her life of acting and brought her so many people that meant everything to her in the world. Briley wrapped her arms around her stomach and said, "It looks like it is just me and you, Kyli. It's us against the world until your daddy gets home. I sure do miss him. I love you so much. I'm glad I have you to keep me company. I wish you were here and could have a conversation with me. We are going to be okay. I love you. Lets get going and see what is ahead of us today."

Briley walked into the studio. A young, peppy girl came up to her. She said, "You must be Briley Monteith. It is so nice to meet you. I'm Elle Green. I'll be playing your mom's role. I have looked up to your parents since I was little. When your mom was Broadway that was the first show I was ever on. I just remember when I was little I had the biggest crush on your dad."

Briley smiled at the enthusiastic girl. She knew she would make a great Rachel Berry just by her personality. She knew Lea would be happy with the choice. Briley said, "It is nice to meet you. I see we are going to spend a lot of time together. I'm glad they are changing up the show from the first time around. I guess that is mine and my husband's fault. We had to make things difficult."

Elle laughed and said, "Nah. Congratulations by the way. Do you know what you are having?"

"Thank you. We're having a little girl. We still have five months, but we are very excited. He is in Nashville right now working on his CD, but he will be back next week to start filming. Both of his projects overlapped and he couldn't change either of them."

"That is understandable."

A guy came walking over to Elle and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her head. She smiled up at him. She said, "I'm sorry. Briley, this is my fiancé, Tanner. He is going to be playing Finn."

Briley smiled as she thought of her dad. Tanner reminded her quite a bit of him other than his hair color."

Briley told him, "It is nice to meet you."

Tanner smiled and said, "It is nice to meet you, too. I've seen all the movies you and your parents have been in. My parents had me watching the old Glee when I was growing up."

"Nice. I can't wait to start working with the two of you and everyone else."

Elle said, "When your husband gets back we will have to go on a double date and get to know each other. We are supposed to be friends on the show, why not in real life?"

Briley laughed. "Of course. I'm going shopping after filming, I was wondering if you wanted to come if you weren't busy. Shopping by yourself isn't very fun."

"That sounds great. I would love to go shopping. I hope you plan on going to a baby store. I love going in them."

Briley looked down at her stomach and smiled. "I can't seem to stop myself every time I go to the mall from going in at least one of them. I need to get new clothes for myself. My husband isn't going to be happy that I am going with him, but I can't help it. I don't have anything to wear anymore."

Briley walked around with Elle and Tanner meeting everyone.

* * *

><p>Briley and Elle were in the maternity store. Briley was so glad to have a friend that would go shopping with her and help her pick out things that looked good on her. She knew Briar would have just told her anything looked good on her. It was nice to have an honest opinion.<p>

Briley had bought a few outfits. They were on their way to the baby store when her phone rang. She looked down and said, "I'm sorry. I have to take this. It's my Briar."

Elle smiled and told her, "Go ahead. I'm going to go look at something to buy for your baby. I just love buying for babies."

Briley answered her phone when Elle walked away. She said, "Hey baby! I really miss you."

"I miss you, too. How was the first day of filming? Are we going to like it or do we need to find another job?"

Briley laughed. "We are going to love it! I'm actually at the mall shopping with one of our co stars. Her and her fiancé are going to be Rachel and Finn. You are really going to like them. I'm sure they are going to be good friends. I can't wait for you to get home and be able to be with me. Kyli and I miss you."

"I miss the two of you, too."

"Oh." Briley found her hand going to her stomach.

"What is it, babe?"

"Kyli just kicked for the first time."

Briar started to cry. "I should be there. I should be the one shopping with you and feeling our baby kick. I hate myself for leaving you. I shouldn't have left you."

"Hey, stop that! I love you! You need to get your CD done. You will be back soon. This isn't going to be the last time Kyli kicks. You have plenty of time to feel her."

"I just wish she would have waited until I was home with you."

"Honey, it is nothing either of us knew was going to happen. Now stop being so down. Finish your CD and get home to us. We just have one more week! I'm so excited to see you and sleep next to you. Who knows what else we will have in store for us."

"I guess you are right."

"I'm going to pick you up at the airport on Sunday and it is going to be all about us and Kyli. I just want to have you hold me."

"That sounds like the perfect day. Get back to shopping. I love you. Buy something pretty for yourself and Kyli. Then when I get home we will go all out shopping. I can't wait to pick out her baby furniture and all the other baby stuff. Be thinking about themes. I'm going to take care of the room. I don't want you and Kyli to get any of the fumes."

Briley had tears brimming the corner of her eyes. She smiled and said, "You are wonderful. I love you so much. I wish you were here so I could show you just how much I do."

"Save that a week and let me know then. Has Logan been coming over to check on you? I threatened him if he didn't."

Briley laughed. "Every night. I don't know if that is for me or if it is for Brenli. They have all been a big help in getting me through missing you."

"I'm glad. It killed me to turn around and see you in Cory's arms the way you were."

"I didn't know what else to do without you. I just know in the future, no matter what you say, Kyli and I are going to go with you wherever you go."

Briar chuckled. "That is what I want. Get back to your new friend. Pick out some good stuff for our little girl. I can't wait to see it when I get home and go shopping with you myself now that I can see how important it really is. I love you. I'll call you later tonight to talk to you and Kyli."

"I love you, too. We will talk to you later then." The two of them said goodbye and hung up.

Briley walked over to Elle. Elle held up a tiny dress covered in polka dots. She said, "I have to get this for your baby. I can't help myself. I have a soft place for babies. I can't wait until Tanner and I have kids. I'm so ready to be a mom."

Briley asked, "When are the two of you getting married?"

"We are planning on Christmas or somewhere close to it."

"Christmas is my birthday. That wouldn't be a bad time to get married. That is also when Kyli is supposed to get here."

"Then that sounds like a great time to get married."

The two girls laughed as they got to know each other better and became quick friends.

* * *

><p>The two girls were looking at all the baby furniture and theme ideas. Briley was beside herself. She said, "There are so many great themes. I don't know how we are going to choose. This is a huge decision. Kyli is going to have this theme until she is at least five or six."<p>

Elle told her, "I'm sure anything you pick would be perfect for her."

"I thought maybe a polka dot theme like I had when I was born. I kind of like the idea of a princess theme. Maybe get a decal of a castle for one of the walls and put her name on the other. Get a circular crib like I had when I was born. Then a canopy to go around it. Maybe put up a small chandelier to make it classy."

"The princess nursery sounds perfect for her. I'm sure she is going to be a little princess for sure."

"I think you are right. I will just have to talk Briar into it all when he gets home. I really miss him. He is going to be such a great dad."

"You are going to be a great mom."

"Thanks. I'm excited to meet her."

"I would say you are. I would be excited to meet my baby, too. Thank you for letting me come with you. If you ever need another shopping companion let me know. I love shopping. I can't wait to get to know you better. I have a feeling we are going to have a lot of fun."

"I have a feeling you are right. When Briar gets back you and Tanner will have to come over for dinner."

"That would be fun."

"Great." The two of them finished their shopping trip and went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>Briley was lying in bed thinking about Briar when Kyli kicked. She said, "I know baby. I miss your daddy, too. He will be home soon. Then it will be the three of us again. I love you so much. Your daddy loves you, too. He misses us. I think he misses you more than he misses mommy. He talks and kisses you all the time. We are so lucky."<p>

Brenli came in the house. She said, "Briles, I need you to do me a huge favor."

"Okay…"

"Mom and dad want to have dinner with Logan and I. I'm worried. Dad is so over protective and I don't know what could come out of it."

"Come on, dad isn't that bad. He just wants what is best for us. Logan is great and dad has known him his whole life. You have nothing to worry about."

"Will you still come to dinner? Everything is so much better when you are there. I just don't know what to do and I'm sure we are going to need some moral support."

Briley laughed. "Okay. I'll be there. I don't want to see you and Logan freaking out. I'll keep dad in check."

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. How was your first day of filming? Was it as awesome as you had hoped it would be?"

"It was pretty awesome. Filming was great, but the highlight of my day was feeling Kyli truly kick for the first time."

"She did."

"She still is. She has been kicking on and off since. It's pretty exciting. I just wish Bri was here for it. I went shopping with one of my costars."

Brenli laughed. "That was so exciting. The next time she kicks can I feel or is that something you only want for Briar. I get that it is something special or whatever, but I still think that would be pretty awesome."

Briley smiled and took her sister's hand. She put it right under her belly button and asked, "Do you feel that?"

Brenli's mouth was open. "That is amazing. I bet Briar hates that he is missing this."

"Yeah. I was on the phone with him when she kicked for the first time. I told him and I thought he was going to cry. I really wish he was here."

"He will be here soon and the two of you can share it."

"Sunday when he gets home we are going to have a night for the two of us."

"Don't forget Kyli will be there, too."

Briley laughed. "Very true. She tends to go with me everywhere these days. She is going to be a TV and she doesn't even know it." The two of them laughed.

Brenli said, "You need to get some sleep. You have some more filming tomorrow. Do you think I could tag along one day this week? I would love to see you in your element."

"That would be fun. Why don't you go with me tomorrow? Then we can come back to mom and dad's for your dinner."

"That sounds like a plan."

The two of them said good night and went to bed.


	9. Dinner of Awkwardness

**This chapter is kind of short, but it's a chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to MadsLovesGlee97 for the idea. I really had nowhere else to go with this and she saved me. If anyone else has any ideas let me know. I don't want it to be over quite yet, but I don't know what else to do to make it longer than 15 chapters or so. Thank you for all the reviews, alerts, faves and reads. I appreciate them all. Review and let me know what you think of the story.**

Chapter 9

August 8th, 2030

Briley and Brenli had had a good day together at the studio. Brenli had loved getting the chance to see Briley do her work and just get to spend time with her big sister.

The day was over and they were now heading back to Cory and Lea's for dinner. Logan was meeting them there.

Briley laughed as she saw the nervous look on her sister's face. She asked, "Since when have you been scared of mom and dad?"

Brenli looked at her and said, "It isn't mom I am worried about. You got married and dad has been so out of shape. It is like he has lost one of his precious hockey sticks with the signatures from the Canucks on it or something. He walks around the house in a fog. Whenever I bring up Logan he gives me a death glare and adds something about I better not get married any time soon. Briles, we all know that you and dad have a special connection that none of the rest of us have with him. He loves us, but you are the one that he is closest to. I just don't want him to scare Logan away. I really like him."

Briley told her, "I'm sorry. I didn't realize it would hurt daddy so much. Tonight isn't going to be that bad. Mom and daddy love Logan. You know that. They practically raised him, too. I mean all of us have been raised by all the other Glee members. You really have nothing to worry about."

Logan was sitting in the driveway waiting for them when they got there. Brenli got out of the car and ran to Logan. He took her in his arms and gave her a small kiss. Logan asked, "Is it bad that I am nervous about this? I have known your parents my whole life, but it is different meeting the parents of your girlfriend."

Brenli looked up at him and said, "Girlfriend?"

"Well, yeah. I thought that was a given. There is no one I could want more than you."

Brenli blushed and took his hand. Briley walked over to them and put her hand on her stomach. She said, "The two of you better be careful. You see where I am. I can't promise that I wouldn't kill you if you knocked up my little sister."

Logan laughed and said, "You have nothing to worry about there. I care about Brenli, but we aren't ready for that yet. It is going to be a long time before we are ready for that."

"Good. Are you ready to go in?"

The three of them walked up to the door. Briley opened the door and said, "Daddy, mom we are here."

Cory came rushing to the door and picked Briley up. He gave her a long hug and asked, "How are you feeling, princess?"

Briley told him, "I miss Briar, but Kyli and I are doing good."

"He will be home soon."

Cory looked up to see Logan with his arm wrapped tightly around Brenli. Cory stuck out his hand and said, "Logan. It is nice to see you. We haven't seen much of you lately."

Logan told him, "Sorry about that, sir. Things have been really busy."

Briley and Brenli looked at each other. Cory looked at Logan as he slapped him on the back, "Since when am I sir? Are you feeling alright?"

Logan let out a nervous laugh. "Sorry, Cory. I'm feeling kind of off today."

"Well, you know it is Cory to you. I have only known you since the day you were born. There is no need for you to ever call me sir."

"Got it. Sorry."

Lea came in the foyer. She asked, "What are all of you doing standing here? Lets get in the house." Lea gave each of her daughters a hug.

Briley asked, "Where are Noella and Levi?"

"Oh, they are over at a friend's house."

"Oh."

They all sat down at the table. Cory enthusiastically asked, "How is filming going, Briles?"

Briley smiled and said, "It is going to be better when Briar is there, but it is going well so far."

"The people playing Finn and Rachel aren't better actors than your mom and I, are they?"

Briley laughed. "Never, daddy. They are really nice though. They are engaged. I went out shopping with the girl yesterday. I have a feeling we are really going to get along. She is sweet."

Lea told her, "That is great."

Cory asked, "Logan, what have you been up to?"

Logan said, "Uhh.. I have just been getting ready for my last year of high school. I really wish mom and dad would have homeschooled me. It kind of sucks sometimes the way everyone tries to use me to get to my mom and dad."

"I'm sorry."

"It really isn't that big of a deal. I just have one last year and then I'm off to college or try my hand at acting. I kind of want to be like everyone else and see if I got what it takes. I like to think it is in my blood, but I'm not so sure."

"Yeah. I can see you making it. I don't think you have anything to worry about."

Things started to get awkward as there was a silence. Briley looked at Brenli and asked, "Do you think you will want to go back to filming with me again?"

Brenli told her, "I really think so. It was a lot of fun to see you in your element. I love that they added your pregnancy to the story line and everything. I have to go back when Briar is back. I know the two of you will have so much on screen chemistry just because of how much he loves you. I know it's killing him not to be with you here."

"Yeah. I can't wait to see how our scenes go together."

"You know they will."

Brenli was sitting next to Logan. She had her hand on his hip as she ate her dinner. She looked over at him and he had pizza sauce on his face. She wiped it away with her finger and said, "Sorry, you had a little something there."

Logan looked up at her and said, "I love you."

The whole table kind of gasped. Cory had spit out the drink he had just taken. He looked at Logan and asked, "What did you just say?"

Logan took a jagged breath and grabbed Brenli's hand for support. Then he said, "I love Brenli. I can't help it. I love your daughter. She is beautiful and perfect. There is no one in my life that is anything like her. I don't know what I would do without her. I just can't hide it."

Cory couldn't take his eyes off the two of them. They could tell he was fuming.

Brenli looked at Cory and told him, "I love him, too. You and mom are perfect for each other. When I am with Logan I feel like how you must feel with mom. I just have to tell you I love him, too. It's not like we are planning on getting married any time soon. That is a long way off if it happens, but I think it will."

Logan squeezed Brenli's hand as he smiled at her.

Cory was in shock. He rubbed his hand across his forehead and said, "I wasn't expecting that. I'm losing my girls too fast."

Briley told him, "Daddy, don't be silly. You will never lose us. You will only gain more of us. I mean look at me. In four and a half months you are going to have another girl around to spoil. I know how much you love to be surrounded by girls. I was hoping you would help Briar. I know he will be a great dad, but you are the best dad of all times."

Cory laughed. "I see what you are doing there. I love all of you. I just don't think I can ever get used to my girls having someone loving them so much, other than me."

Brenli said, "Daddy, no worries. You know you will always be our number one guy."

The rest of the dinner was awkward for Logan as he tried not to look at Cory after letting his feelings out unexpectedly.

* * *

><p>Brenli and Briley were lying in Briley's bed. Briley had to laugh as she said, "Well, that was one interesting dinner."<p>

Brenli put the palm of her hand up to her head. She said, "I can't believe he just came out and said that out of the middle of nowhere. I'm glad to know he loves me, but why right in front of daddy? I thought he was going to choke on his drink."

Briley laughed. "It was cute. You and Logan are good for each other. Daddy and mom both like him. That is always a good thing. You have nothing to worry about."

"Yeah. I can't help but love him and how much of a nerd he is. I know he is two years older than me, but it works for us. He is great and I know he cares about me. He reminds me of Briar. I consider myself lucky to have my own Briar in my life. I just can't wait until we are married some day and I can be lying in our bed carrying his baby."

"Hold on there, hot stuff. You still have quite a while for that."

"Of course. I am going to be at least 20 before that happens."

"Good. You would give dad a heart attack if you did talk like that round him."

"That is why I won't."

"Good."

Briley's cell phone rang with her nightly call from Briar. She took the time to tell him about the interesting night and all he had missed. Of course she didn't leave out how much she loved and missed him.

Briley and Brenli spent some of the night talking after Briley got off the phone with Briar. She couldn't get over how lucky she was to have all of the people in her life that she had.


	10. Reunited and A 2AM Snack

**I hope you all like this. Thank you so much for reading, faving, alerting and reviewing. Please keep reviewing and letting me know what you think. It means so much to me. I am always open to ideas. Leave them and I'll see what I can do with them. I love the help. :) If you like this, you can always read "Rachel's Secret." I would love to know what you think about it. :)**

Chapter 14

August 13th, 2030

Briley was standing at the gate at the airport waiting for Briar. It had been the longest two weeks of her life. She was just ready to be in the arms of her husband. She wanted to share Kyli's kicking with him and see his expression the first time he felt it. She just wanted to be with him.

It had taken some convincing to get Dianna to let her come and pick him up by herself. Though they were married and growing up, Dianna still saw Briar as her little boy. Briley couldn't blame her. She knew when Kyli got older that would be how she would feel about her as well.

Briley looked up and saw Briar coming out of the gate. She smiled from ear to ear when she saw him start jogging towards her. He swept her off her feet and gave her a kiss she had been waiting two weeks for. They were sharing an embrace when Kyli kicked hard enough that Briar felt it. He sat her down and asked, "What was that?"

Briley giggled when she put a hand to her stomach. She said, "That was your daughter, silly. She has missed you just as much as I have. She wanted to make sure that you knew she was there."

Briar got down on his knees and kissed Briley's stomach. He said, "Kyli Stella Blair Salling, how could you ever think daddy would forget about you? I haven't been able to stop thinking of you and your mommy since I left. I see you have gotten a little bigger since I was last here. I can't wait to see you get even bigger until you are here."

Briley smiled and said, "You are amazing. Can we go get something to eat? Your daughter is quite hungry. Your wife is, too."

Briar laughed. "Of course. What do you want?"

"Well, I was thinking veggie pizza, cookie dough and peanut butter."

Briar looked at her surprised. He didn't know what to say to that.

Briley told him, "You have missed out on the cravings. They started as soon as you left. I normally get up at two and end up in the kitchen trying to find something to eat. It normally ends up with me eating nothing and crying. I hate it, but there is nothing I can do about it. I just get hungry at the most inopportune times."

"Well, if it helps our daughter then there is nothing wrong with it. After we get you what you want to eat then we will go to the grocery store and the baby shop. Then I want to spend the rest of the night in your arms. I have missed holding you in my arms more than anything. Hopefully it will never happen again. I don't want to be away from you and Kyli ever again."

"That is why I am so glad we work together. We get to go to work every day together. We have to get up at five in the morning to be at the studio, but I know everything is going to be okay because you will be there."

"Then lets get going. I want to give you a good evening." The two of them went and did the things that they wanted to do together.

* * *

><p>Briley was lying in bed next to Briar while he drew little circles on her stomach with his finger. Kyli was kicking up a storm. Briley said, "Babe, this is the life. I wouldn't get up from this bed if I didn't have to. I want nothing more than to always be in your arms."<p>

Briar smiled when he kissed her head. "I know what you mean. That is how I feel, too. The only thing I would change would be having Kyli lying on my stomach with us."

"I would have that, too. We have to go see your mom and dad tomorrow. I had a heck of a time getting her to let me come pick you up by myself. She missed you something awful. She called me every day and came over to check on me every other."

Briar laughed. "That's my mom. I asked her to make sure you were okay. She would call me and let me know how you were doing. I wanted to make sure you were doing okay while I was away."

"Yeah. I hated to ask her to let me pick you up by myself, but I had to. I have missed you so much. I just needed a little time with you by myself."

"I'm glad you did. We will see her tomorrow and everything will be fine."

"Did I tell you about the awkward dinner the other night?"

"You did. Then Logan called after that and told me how embarrassed he was. He was terrified by the look on Cory's face when it slipped out."

"Daddy isn't that bad."

"Honey, when it involves any of you girls you are asking for trouble. I remember the first time I let it slip that I loved you. I thought he was going to kill me on the spot so I could sympathize with Lo. I am with the oldest Monteith so it is worse for me."

"What are you talking about?"

"We all know that you and your dad have a special connection. Anyone with eyes can see it. I was prepared to walk out of your house with a broken nose or black eye when we told him that you were pregnant. I am taking away all the dreams that he and Lea had for you. Nothing is ever going to be like they wanted it to be for you. I cost you your childhood and Broadway. You had so much ahead of you."

Briley kissed Briar. "You did change my life, but I wouldn't change anything about it. I just wasn't meant to do Broadway like I thought I was. I mean look at us. We are going to be on a television series that started each of our parents' relationships. This is more important to me than Broadway. Broadway is going to be around forever if I ever want to try again. You and Kyli are so much more important. I love the two of you and I don't need much else."

Briar scooted down in the bed and kissed Briley's swollen stomach. He said, "Hi Kyli. It's daddy again. I know you are going to get tired of me, but there isn't much we can do about that. You are stuck with me for good. You are just going to have to get used to me. I just hope you are going to love me."

Briley giggled. She told Briar, "I don't think you have to worry about that. She is going to be a daddy's girl and I am going to enjoy watching the two of you. I know you are going to be wrapped around her little finger."

"I know I will be. I am wrapped around yours and I know it is going to be the same with her. I am not going to regret that either. I just can't wait to hold her for myself. I'm sorry that I wasn't so open to the idea at first. I was scared."

"I was scared, too. Babe, I didn't know what was going to happen with us and that scared me. From the day when we were five and had our first kiss in my tree house, I knew you were going to be the one I married. I thought when I told you that we were pregnant that I was wrong. There has not been anyone else in my life to make me feel the way you do."

"It is the two of us against the world now and forever. You don't have to worry about anything."

"I'm so glad." Briley started yawning.

Briar scooted back up and wrapped his arms around Briley. He said, "You need to get some rest. I can tell you are exhausted."

"I just don't want to stop talking to you. You have been gone so long. I just have to be lame and ruin things. Kyli has been taking away all of my energy. I can't seem to get the energy to do much of anything. I ended up taking a nap the other day at filming and they had to come looking for me."

Briar kissed her head. "Get some rest. I will be right here when you wake up in the morning. I'm not going anywhere."

"Will you sing to us?"

"Of course."

Briar started to sing Need You Now to Briley and their unborn daughter. It was the song that Mark and Lea had sang together on the show. He felt it was the perfect song to sing because it was one of each of their parents. It just seemed to be all they needed. Briar looked down and Briley was asleep before he hit the chorus. He pulled her into his side and held her as he fell asleep himself.

* * *

><p>Briar woke up at 2 am to find that Briley's side of the bed was empty. He got up and began looking for her. He found her in the kitchen standing in front of the fridge crying.<p>

Briar wrapped his arms around Briley's swollen stomach and kissed her neck. He asked, "What is the matter, beautiful?"

Briley turned around to look at him. "I'm so hungry, but I don't know what to eat. Kyli wants some of the most random and disgusting things. I shouldn't have gotten out of bed. I should have just stayed in bed with you. I'm sorry I woke you. I'm a terrible wife. I'm going to be a terrible mom, too."

Briar said, "Don't even say that. You are an amazing wife and you are going to be an amazing mom. I wish you would have woke me up. I would have came down here so you wouldn't be eating alone. I'll make or go get you anything you want. I am at your service. Anything for you and Kyli. I just want the two of you to be happy and healthy. What can I get you to make you happy?"

"I'm really craving cake with lots of icing and sprinkles."

"Then cake is what you will get. I'll put it in the oven. It's a bonding time for us. You have nothing to be sorry about. I'm glad that I can be doing something for the two of you."

Briley kissed Briar full on the mouth and gave him a big smile. The two of them started getting the things together for the cake. They smeared batter on each other's face before laughing and pouring it into a pan.

Briar told Briley, "Tomorrow is going to be a long day at work, but I am so glad that I could be keeping you company. I wouldn't want you to be down here by yourself."

"That is why you are my favorite. I know I can count of you for anything. I know you are going to be a great dad because Kyli will be able to come to you for anything. Not everyone is that lucky to have someone that cares so much about them."

"I will always be here for you and our girl. That isn't going to change. We are going to all be growing up together. Kyli is going to be to me like you are to Cory. She is going to be special because I am going to be growing up with her. She is our first little girl, maybe our only little girl. I am going to watch her like a hawk."

Briley giggled. "I am sure she is going to love it as much as I did."

Briar got the cake out of the oven. The two of them iced it and put sprinkles on it. They each had a piece of their masterpiece.

Briar said, "Why don't we go upstairs and try to get a couple more hours of sleep. Then tomorrow afternoon we'll take a nice long nap together."

"I really am sorry I woke you, honey."

"I'm not. This cake was really good."

Briley laughed as they went upstairs to their bedroom to try and sleep a little while longer.


	11. Dinner With The Sallings

**I'm not completely happy with this chapter, but I didn't know what else to do. Thanks to MadsLovesGlee97 again for yet another idea. Please keep reviewing, reading, faving and alerting. thank you for all of your support.**

Chapter 11

August 14th, 2030

Briar and Briley got to the studio at six. Both of them were exhausted.

Elle and Tanner walked over to Briar and Briley. Both of them had yawns escaping their mouths.

Briley said, "Wow, the two of you look like you have been put through the ringer. Briar, it is so nice to finally meet you. I'm Elle and this is my fiancé, Tanner."

Briar stuck out his hand and told them, "It is very nice to meet the two of you."

Briley said, "Sorry we aren't so peppy. It is my fault. I had a craving for cake last night. We were up at three this morning baking a cake. Kyli really wanted it."

Briar pulled Briley into his arms. He said, "Whatever baby wants, baby gets."

Elle told them, "The two of you are so cute together. We will have to do lunch together."

"That sounds nice."

The four of them went to begin filming.

* * *

><p>Briar and Briley walked into Dianna and Mark's house. Briley had promised that she would make sure that Dianna would see Briar once he was home.<p>

Dianna enthusiastically gave them each a hug. She told them to go take a seat while she finished dinner.

As soon as they sat down, Briley was asleep on Briar's chest. He kissed her head and watched her as she slept. He put his hand on her stomach and felt the small rhythm Kyli was creating against Briley's stomach.

Dianna came in said, "Are you two…"

Dianna's sentence was cut off by Briar as he pointed to Briley. He said, "She just got to sleep."

"What is the matter with the two of you?"

"We didn't get a lot of sleep last night. Briley had cravings for a cake this morning. We were up at three baking her a cake. Whatever baby wants, baby gets. Mom, I'm exhausted."

Dianna laughed. "Just think what it is going to be like when the baby actually gets here. Things are going to be very different for the two of you. You aren't going to be getting a lot of sleep at all, but you will learn to make it all work. I'm proud of you. You are going to be a good dad, but I want you to realize that the two of you aren't in this alone. We are all going to be here to help in any way that we can."

"Thanks, mom."

"Why don't you take a nap. Your dad isn't going to be home for another hour. I think you need some sleep while you can get it."

"Thanks for everything, mom. I can't believe my life is going to change so much in just about four months. We have so much to do."

"You are going to have plenty of time." Before Dianna could finish her thought, Briar was asleep with Briley.

* * *

><p>Mark walked into the house. He said, "Di, I'm home!"<p>

Dianna ran in and said, "Shh… The kids are asleep."

"What are you talking about?"

Dianna took his hand and led him into the living room. She told him, "They had a long night. Your son was up at three this morning baking his pregnant wife a cake. I do have to say that he is becoming more and more like you. Yes, he got his girlfriend pregnant and married her, but he is taking care of her. We should be proud."

Mark smiled and said, "That's my boy!"

"Mark, we are going to be grandparents in four months. It is just now hitting me."

"You are going to be one hot nana."

Dianna playfully slapped him. "I guess we should wake them so they can eat and get home. They are going to need sleep to be worth anything at work in the morning. From the sounds of it, Briley has been having cravings at two for a while. Remember my cravings with Briar?"

"How could I forget? You sent me out at one every night to get your French fries."

Dianna laughed. "Is it bad that I miss having a baby?"

"Oh, babe. You don't want another one, do you? I mean we are knocking on forty's door and we are going to be grandparents."

Dianna laughed. "Calm down. I wasn't thinking anything like that. I will get my baby fix in four months. I will be able to take our granddaughter when I want to and give her back."

Mark kissed Dianna and smiled.

Dianna said, "Kids, wake up. Dinner is ready."

Briley and Briar started to wake up. Briley looked up at them as a blush crept across her face. She said, "I am so sorry. I am a terrible guest. I didn't mean to fall asleep. I love the two of you. I don't want you to think that I am not happy to be here."

Mark laughed and pulled her into a hug and told her, "Short stuff, don't worry about it. You need all the rest you can get. The two of you get up early for the show and I hear you have been having late night snacks. You both need to make sure you get the sleep now that you can before Kyli gets here."

"Thank you for understanding. I don't normally do stuff like this. Kyli is just taking all of my energy."

Briar woke up and kissed Briley full on the lips. He said, "Hey pops."

The three of them went to walk into the dining room. Briley was walking with Briar when she stopped in her tracks and put her hands on her stomach. She was smiling.

Briar asked, "are you alright, babe?"

She told him, "Of course. Kyli is just kicking really hard."

Dianna gasped and ran over to her side. She put her hand on her stomach and said, "You have no idea how much you are going to miss that once you have her. It is an amazing feeling, isn't it?"

Briley smiled. "It really is. She is so active. Knowing that she is in there moving and growing just makes all of this worth it."

"I know what you mean." They all walked into the dining room.

* * *

><p>Briar and Briley were getting ready to leave when Layken came home. She wrapped her arms around her big brother before moving to Briley.<p>

Layken asked, "Are you leaving already?"

Briar told her, "Yeah squirt. Eme and I need to get home and get some sleep. We didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

Layken looked up at him with tears in her eyes. He crouched down to be at her level. She may have been 13, but she was still his baby sister and he hated to see her cry. He asked, "What is the matter, Lay?"

"I never see you anymore. Every time you come over you leave when I get here. Briley doesn't have time for me either because of the baby. I miss my big brother."

Briar took Layken in his arms. He held her and said, "I'm sorry, sis. Things have been so hectic getting ready for Kyli. I'm sorry. You know I will always love you. We are still siblings and I will always be here for you. The two of us will have a day for just the two of us soon, I promise."

Briley had tears in her eyes. She hated to see anyone upset, but it was especially hard to see Layken so upset. She gave her a hug and said, "Lay, I am so sorry. Briar and I love you. You are going to be an amazing aunt to Kyli. You are going to teach her so much that Bri and I won't be able to. I would love to go out shopping just the two of us. I miss when we used to hang out. You have made me realize that the last months I have forgotten about my own siblings. I owe you for that. It looks like I am going to need to spend some time with them before Kyli comes."

Layken told them, "I can't wait to spend some time with each of you. I love you and I just don't want you to forget about me."

"We could never forget about you."

"Good."

"We really need to go get some sleep. We will spend the day with you soon, it is a promise." Briar and Briley gave Dianna, Mark and Layken a hug before they left.

* * *

><p>Briley was lying on the bed crying when Briar came in from the bathroom. He sat on the bed next to her and asked, "What is the matter, beautiful?"<p>

Briley looked up. "It is all my fault. I made your little sister cry. I took you from her and now she is going to hate me and Kyli."

Briar took her in his arms. "Shh… Honey, you know that Layken doesn't hate you. She never could. No one could ever hate you."

"I just don't know what to do to make everyone happy."

"I think the two of us need a day just for our siblings. We have been busy with work and thinking about Kyli. We need to have a day just for them."

"I think you are right. I really do miss Levi, Noella and Brenli. I was lucky to have a chance to spend time with Brenli and Noella while you were gone."

"Yeah. We will have to talk to them and set up a day with them."

"That sounds good. Will you come lay down with me? I just want you to hold me until I fall asleep."

Briar got in bed next to Briley and kissed her. He kissed her stomach and said, "Good night baby girl. Daddy loves you and can't wait to meet you. You are going to be spoiled rotten. Everyone is going to love you. There are going to be so many people that will be there for you, but no one will ever love you as much as your daddy does. They may try, but it will never happen. Remember that."

Briley smiled and said, "Listen to your daddy, Kyli. Just remember that mommy loves you, too. We can't wait to meet you. You are going to have a big day and it is all going to be perfect."

Briar pulled Briley to his side like he did every night and softly sang Need You Now to her and Kyli like he did every night. He was perfectly happy with his life and he couldn't imagine things being any different than they were.


	12. Sibling Outings

**I hope this doesn't disappoint. I just feel like every chapter is a filler. I am constantly drawing a blank on this. Thank you for all the reads, alerts, faves and reviews. Please keep reviewing and letting me know what you think. I love feedback and ideas. Thanks again to MadsLovesGlee97 for the ideas. She is saving this story.**

Chapter 12

August 22nd, 2030

It was the first day that Briar and Briley had had time to do anything. Briar was going out with Layken while Briley was going out with Brenli, Noella and Levi. The two of them were getting ready. Briley was almost five months pregnant and getting more and more emotional as the days went by.

Briar said, "Babe, I am going to miss you today."

Briley told him, "I'm going to miss you, too. What we are doing is a good thing. We really haven't spent enough with our siblings. This is going to be good for all of us, though I do love my time with you."

Briar kissed her cheek. "You are so adorable. I know our little Kyli will be perfect when she gets here. We need to be going."

Briley gave Briar a kiss and Briar put his hand on Briley's stomach. Briley laughed and said, "Tell daddy you will see him later, Kyli." Kyli gave a big kick and they laughed.

* * *

><p>Briley opened the door to Cory and Lea's house. Cory took her in his arms and said, "Hey baby. You look great. How are you and Kyli today?"<p>

Briley laughed as she told them, "We are fine, daddy. We are just looking forward to when she comes into the world."

"It won't be too much longer. Just about four months. You may be sharing your birthday with your little girl."

"I don't think I could think of a better birthday present. I mean yeah I'll be in pain, but she will be here."

"True."

Levi, Noella and Brenli all came to the door. They each gave her a hug. Lea came following behind them. Lea asked, "What are all of you going to be doing today?"

Briley said, "I thought we would go out for dinner and to the mall. Dinner is on me. Bri and I got paid yesterday."

They all told Cory and Lea goodbye and left for their sibling outings.

* * *

><p>Briar and Layken were sitting in the restaurant that Layken had chosen. Briar asked, "How have you been, Lay?"<p>

She looked up at her big brother. "I have missed you. I know you are busy with all the baby stuff, but I still talking to you. You are the best big brother in the world. You always knew exactly what to say and do."

"Lay, I'm not that great. You see how stupid I was to have gotten Briley pregnant before we were married. I'm not perfect, just like anyone else. I am going to be the best dad I can be though. I'm excited to have a daughter."

"You are going to be a great dad, just like you are big brother."

"Thanks, sis. What is new with you?"

Layken bit her lip and said, "I had my first kiss. Don't tell mom and dad."

"Who was it? I'm going to kill him if he hurts you."

"No. It was Levi."

"You are 13. You are too young for that."

"You were five when you and Briley kissed for the first time."

"That is different."

"No it isn't."

"I guess you are right. I'm sorry. I'm just used to you being so little. You will always be my little sister no matter what happens in both of our lives, remember that."

"Of course. I love you, Bri."

"I love you too, Lay. I'm glad we are having today to get caught up. I'm sorry we haven't had much time lately, but there is a lot going on."

"I know. I just really miss my big brother."

"I miss you too, little sis."

The two of them talked and got to catch up on what they had recently missed in each other's lives.

* * *

><p>Briley walked into the mall with Brenli, Noella and Levi. She asked, "Where do you all want to go?"<p>

Levi looked at her and said, "If you guys want to go to the baby store that is fine. I know how you girls love to look at baby stuff."

Noella told him, "Don't lie. I know you make dad go in there when he brings you to the mall."

Briley got a tear in her eye when she asked, "Really bro?"

Levi blushed and said, "Do you really think that I'm not going to spoil my niece? I'm the only uncle she has right now until Brenli and Noella get married, so I have to make up for it."

Briley wrapped her arms around Levi and cried. Levi said, "Come on. Don't cry. I know how much you love dad and Briar. They are sappy, so I thought maybe girls would like me more if I was sappy like that."

All the girls laughed at him and they went into the baby store.

* * *

><p>They walked back into the girl section. Briley looked up to see Briar and Layken. Briley smiled and they walked over to him.<p>

Briley asked, "What are you two doing here?"

Briar blushed and said, "Lay was helping me pick out something for Kyli. I wanted to get her something special and I didn't know what to get her."

"That is the cutest thing ever. I love you so much."

"I love you too, babe. You were right that baby shopping is fun. The two of us are going to go out shopping for everything next weekend."

Briley smiled. "Okay. How are things with lay?"

"I didn't realize that I missed her that much. We have to make more time for them, Eme. I forgot how close all of us were before we got pregnant and married. How are things with you, Noella, Brenli and Levi?"

"I forgot how much fun we had with them."

"I know what you mean. We have to remember that we are going to be parents, but we are also big siblings still. Layken reminded me how much she still needs me today and it killed me inside to think of how terrible of a big brother I have been."

"That is not true. You are just getting used to being a husband, brother and soon to be dad. It is just something we all have to get used to now."

"I guess you are right."

Levi came over with a pink hippo toy. He told Briley, "I am going to get this for Kyli. I want her first stuffed animal to be from me like my first stuffed animal was from you."

Briley wrapped her arms around her little brother as she got tears in her eyes. She told him, "That is so sweet, Levi. I am sure she is going to love it."

Brenli, Noella and Layken came over. Noella asked, "What have you decided to do with the nursery?"

Briley and Briar just looked at each other. Briar said, "We don't know yet."

Layken asked, "Can we help you decide? We would like to help, if you will let us."

Briley smiled and said, "We would really like that."

The group looked through all of the themes and decided on everything pink and green polka dotted.

Briley and Briar were lying in bed that night. Briar said, "I can't believe we bought everything for the

* * *

><p>nursery today."<p>

Briley laughed. "I think we got a little excited. It was nice to be able to do all the shopping with our siblings. I think they had fun helping us."

"I think they did, too. This weekend dad, Cory, Logan and Levi are going to paint the nursery and put together the furniture. Mom said that her and Lea wanted to go with you to pick out the car seat, stroller, bassinet and that kind of stuff. They want to buy those things for us. I told them they didn't have to, but you know how they are."

Briley smiled. "They are just being nanas."

"I guess you are right."

"I am glad you had a good day with Layken."

"I am glad you Monteiths had a good day, too. Levi is going to be worse than any of the girls with Kyli."

Briley laughed. "That is what he gets from my dad. My dad is already talking about days that he is going to kidnap her. He wants to take her to Canada to a Canucks games as soon as she is out of the womb. I told him that that was pretty pointless since she won't remember it."

Briar laughed at her. "That is Cory. We will have to do that some time though. Then we can take her to meet her grandma, Uncle Shaun and Adaline."

"Yeah. Grams wasn't so happy when she found out about her, but she calls every once in a while to make sure everything is going well. I have Skyped with Adaline a few times and the first thing I have to show her is our daughter."

"I don't blame her. I love looking at her, too."

Briley playfully slapped him. "Stop it. You are so cheesy. I'm tired."

"Then why don't you get some rest. I'm not going to go anywhere. I never will." He kissed her head and pulled her close to his bare chest.

Briar said, "Good night Kyli. Daddy loves you and your mommy. You are going to be so spoilt thanks to your aunts and uncle. You are going to love your nursery. I can't wait to get it finished for you and then we will just have to wait for you to come in the world."

Briley kissed Briar as he started to sing I Don't Want to Know. It was the song that Cory and Dianna sang together on the first version of Glee. Briar looked down to see Briley was asleep. He felt Kyli kick a few times before he too fell asleep.


	13. The Premiere

**I really don't have a clue where this one came from. I'm just putting it out there. Thank you for everything. As always. please review and let me know what you think. :) Thank you for the support.**

Chapter 13

September 22nd, 2030

Briley was six months pregnant. There was no hiding her growing bump any longer. Her pregnancy was worked into the script of the show. It worked for Briley and Briar because they could be themselves on screen and off. It made things so much easier.

It was the day the show was premiering. Briley and Briar had invited their families, Tanner and Elle over to the house to watch with them. They were all excited to see how the work they had put into the show had paid off for them all.

Briley had made them a homemade pizza. She wanted everything to be perfect. Briar came up behind her and said, "Babe, everything is perfect. Go sit down and rest. I don't want you to overdo yourself. I want you and Kyli to stay healthy for me."

Briley bit her lip and said, "What would you say if I wanted to change her name?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. The more we use it the older it gets."

"Then what do you want to name her?"

"I don't know. I was thinking something different. I like the middle names. I just want to change her first name to something else."

"Hmm… what about Briella or Lily?"

"I like Lily. Lily Stella Blair. I think it is perfect. I just got so tired of calling her Kyli."

"I know what you mean. Maybe if we have another baby some day we can call them Kyli."

"Maybe. Lets go cuddle on the couch until everyone gets here. Then we will tell them we changed the name. I know mom and Dianna were talking about putting her name on things."

"that sounds good to me. I want to hold you in my arms and feel Lily kick. I really do think I like Lily better than Kyli."

The two of them went over to the couch and sat down. Briley rested her head on Briar's shoulder as he rubbed her stomach. He looked down and said, "Hey baby girl. I hope we didn't confuse you with changing your name, but we just want it to be perfect like we know you will be. Your nursery is finished and just waiting for you to get here. We just have three more months and we will get to meet you. It seems so far away. Your mommy and I make out TV debut tonight and you are going to be there, too. Some day we are going to watch this with you and tell you all kinds of stories. Then we will show you that you were there with us."

Briar kissed Briley on the head and held her as close to his chest as he could.

* * *

><p>Everyone was sitting in the living room surrounding the big screen TV as they waited for the next generation of Glee to start.<p>

Cory said, "I can't believe they are replacing us. We were the best Glee cast they could have ever wanted. Then they just forget all about us and bring in new kids. How could they?" Tanner and Elle were terrified because they were the ones replacing Cory and Lea.

Briley playfully slapped her father and said, "Daddy, you know no one can replace you. You are scaring my friends. I think I know why I don't have many friends now."

"I'm just kidding, honey. I am sure all of you are great. Did we tell you that they called and want us to make a guest appearance on the show? We told them we would have to think it over. We don't want to get in your way. It's your show now. Back when this was around the first time, this is show was like our baby."

Briar wrapped his arm around Briley and told him, "It would be a blast to have the whole family on set. I mean the six of us were on the Glee set when Briley and I were little. I think it would be a blast to know for a day what it must have been like to be on set with our parents."

Briley kissed Briar as they all sat down in the living room.

Briley looked down on the floor and saw Brenli sitting between Logan's legs. He kissed her head as she leaned into his chest. Briley smiled at the memory that was her and Briar a few years earlier.

_*Flashback 2 years*_

_Briley and Briar were sitting on the couch in Cory and Lea's living room. Briar had just gotten his driver's license so he was excited to be driving his girlfriend around rather than her having to drive like she had been for the last six months._

_Briar was cuddling next to Briley and said, "When we get older we are going to get married. I hope you realize that. You and I both know that we are meant to be together. I am not going to let anyone hurt you. We are going to grow old on a porch in the house next to our parents. We are going to have babies that look just like you and act just like me."_

_Briley laughed and told him, "The world would be in trouble if there were more than one of you. I can't wait to have kids with you some day. They are going to be adorable and perfect. I can't wait until we are 20. We'll be married and ready to have a start at our life together. Then we will have those babies you are talking about."_

_Briar gave her a passionate kiss as he held her while they watched a movie together. Neither of them could wait for the day that they were talking about._

_*End flashback*_

Briley scooted closer to Briar and gave him a long kiss. He asked, "What did I do to deserve that?"

Briley told him, "I was thinking about the day in my parents' living room two years ago when we talked about our future life together. We were going to get married at 20 and then have kids that looked like me and acted just like you."

Briar laughed. "I guess we are ahead of the game, but everything is working out for us. We have nothing to worry about. We love each other and Lily is going to be perfect."

"I am so lucky to have you."

"I am the one that is lucky."

"Look at Logan and Brenli. They remind me of the two of us. I don't know if that makes me really happy or scares the crap out of me. I don't want my little sister to follow exactly in my footsteps."

Briar kissed her head. "It is all going to be fine. Brenli isn't going to get pregnant. Logan and I have had this conversation. They have decided to wait until they are married because they care for each other and see how hard things have been for us."

"Good."

Levi stood up and exclaimed, "It is starting!"

Everyone came in the room to watch. They were all pleased with the way it had turned out in the end.

* * *

><p>Briar was holding Briley to his chest and rubbing circles on her swollen stomach. He kissed her and said, "Do you realize how lucky we are? We have known each other for our whole lives and ended up together. I feel sorry for those people that have to search for the love of their life because mine was given to me. I don't know what I would do without you. I mean we messed up by getting pregnant, but I wouldn't change it. We are going to have the most awesome baby in the world."<p>

Briley laughed and looked down at her stomach. She said, "I hope you feel the same way when we haven't had more than a few hours of sleep for weeks. I really hope you feel that way when we have been married for twenty years and have colleges to pay for."

"I will feel that way when we have been married for fifty years and have grandkids running around our lawn at family picnics. I will always love you and only you. Okay, that isn't true. I will love you and any children you give me. I just can't wait until little Lily is in the world and we get to hold her and sing to her in person. I love seeing you in this state though. You are adorable with your baby belly and the big smile on your face when you look down at it."

Briley smiled. "Well, I love the way you look at me. There is a spark in your eye that I had never seen before. Just please tell me that you aren't going to be like my dad and keep me pregnant almost all the time for the next five years."

Briar laughed. "No way. We are 18. We are going to have our hands full trying to figure out one baby. There is no way we will be able to handle more than that for at least a few years. It is just going to be me, you and Lily for a while. We are going to have to get used to each other before adding anymore Sallings to the bunch."

"Good. Lets get some sleep. I'm exhausted. I am so glad we have had the opportunity to work together and we got to watch the first episode together. It was weird seeing myself on TV, but it was cool."

"I know what you mean. Now come here, baby momma. Lets get some sleep." Briar held Briley and hummed her to sleep.


	14. Glee Reunion and More

**Thank you for supporting me through this story. Writer's block really sucks. It seems to be getting some better. Thank you for all of the reviews, alerts, faves and reads. Please continue to review with ideas and reactions. I love both so much.**

Chapter 14

November 12th, 2030

Briley was about a month away from her due date and she was getting more and more apprehensive. She felt there was so much left to do before Lily made her entrance into the world. She wanted to be prepared in every way, but she didn't know what else she could possibly do to get ready for her.

Briley was sitting on the end of her bed crying when Briar came in to see how she was doing. He rushed over to her side like he did every time he found her in tears. He kissed her head and asked, "What is the matter, honey?"

She looked up at him and said, "I am going to be a terrible mother. We aren't ready for Lily. I need to keep her in here until we are at least 20. I don't know what I was thinking when I thought I would be able to take care of a baby at 18. That was unrealistic. I can hardly cook anything or remember what I had for lunch. What am I going to do when I have a little life depending on me?"

Briar pulled her into his side and said, "Woah! Where is all of this coming from? You are going to be an amazing mom. It is all going to change when she gets here. It will come as a second nature to you. You know both of our moms will be there if you need anything. I just know you are going to be an amazing mom. I am going to have to fight you if I ever want to hold her."

Briley laughed. "You remind me more and more of my dad every day. I forgot how similar you are to him and your dad. Lily is going to be as lucky as I was to have a dad that loves her more than anything in the world."

"Momma, we need to get to work. We get to work with our parents and the rest of the original cast. It is going to be a big family reunion for us. It is going to be great."

"You are right. I mean Matt is even coming. I think they got all of the regulars of the original cast to come back. It is going to be a huge party. Lets go. I want to get there and have as much time with them as we can get. I can't believe they get to work with them the whole week."

"Lets get going, babe."

* * *

><p>Briar and Briley walked into the studio. Tanner and Elle came running over to them. Elle said, "Oh my gosh! I just met Chord, Cory, Dianna, Mark, Amber, Ashley, Chris, Darren, Jenna, Heather, Naya, Harry and Lea!"<p>

Briar and Briley laughed at her excitement. Briley put her hand on her stomach and said, "That is great. My mom and dad have really been looking forward to meeting the two of you."

Tanner told her, "Your dad is great."

"I'm pretty fond of him. We will see you guys for our next scene. I'm not going to hear the end of it if they don't see me."

Briar said, "We'll see you guys around." He wrapped his arm around Briley's back and walked with her to find the old Glee cast.

Briley had her hand on her swollen baby bump when she saw them all. Ashley, Amber, Jenna, Heather and Naya came over to her. Each of them put a hand on her bump and smiled. They hadn't seen her since the wedding so the growth of the bump was new to them. Briley normally hated the attention, but she loved seeing the Glee cast. They were all aunts and uncles to her.

Briar said, "Okay ladies. Back off my baby a little bit."

Briley and the rest of the girls laughed at his protective nature. Briley told them all, "It is so nice to see all of you. We have missed you."

Amber said, "Girl, look at you. You are glowing. I wished I looked half as good as you do when I had my kids."

"Thanks, Aunt Amber. I guess I got lucky to get my mom's genes when it came to being small. I just got a little basketball."

Heather said, "You look great. I see that Briar is taking care of you. We were all ready to get on him if he wasn't."

Briley laughed and hugged Briar the best she could with her bump in the way. "He is amazing. We are ready for Lily to get here."

Chord came over and gave Briley a hug. He told her, "I know we see you quite a bit, but it doesn't mean that I don't miss you like everyone else does. Seeing you like this just makes me think of the first day your mom and dad brought you on set."

"What happened?"

Briley looked over to see Lea and Cory standing in each other's embrace with tears brimming their eyes. Cory said, "Your mom and I were filming the scene where your mom was in labor. It was supposed to be all serious, but then we look up and see Chord carrying you in the chest carrier we had for you. We started laughing and ruined the whole scene. The whole time your mom was pregnant with you I thought I was going to have to fight Mark for your affection when in reality it was all Chord."

Briley laughed. She looked at her dad and said, "Daddy, you know you are special. I mean you are half of my genes and the reason why I love meat and hockey."

The room filled with laughter.

Cory gave her a hug and kissed her head. He said, "That is my little girl. I am so proud of the girl you have become. You are going to be a great mother. I just want you to remember that I will always be your dad and I will always be there for you."

Briley started to cry. She didn't know what else to do with the sentiment her father had shown to her. She was standing there and felt a pain in her side. Her hand flew to her side and cringed.

Lea came to her aid quickly when she recognized the face of pain. She asked, "Are you okay, baby?"

"I think I may have had my first contraction, but I'm not sure. I know we aren't supposed to leave for the hospital until they are ten minutes apart. I'm five weeks early."

Dianna came over as well. She told her, "There is no need to worry. They may be Braxton Hicks contractions. We will keep an eye on you. They want us all to go film a scene."

Briar pulled Briley in for a kiss. He asked, "Are you okay, baby?"

Briley smiled. "I am fine. Don't worry about me. I will let you know if they keep coming and we can figure out what to do from there. I bet it is just excitement. From everyone being here."

"Promise me that you will let me know if it keeps happening. We have to make sure that you and Lily stay healthy. I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to either of you. The two of you are my life."

Briley gave Briar a long, passionate kiss before heading off to film.

* * *

><p>Briley was sitting next to Briar in the makeshift choir room. She was sitting there with Briar's hand on her thigh. All the old Glee members were performing 'Pretending'. When it was over, Briley went to say her line. She said, "Mr. Neil, you have to be kidding me. Why would we ever want to sing those songs again? Don't you remember the last time New Directions sang those in competition? It was a dis…" Briley's lines were cut short with her exclamation, "Crap!"<p>

Everyone looked at her.

Briley's hand flew to her stomach. Then she looked down and said, "My water just broke!"

Everyone was in a frenzy trying to get her comfortable and calm while they called Doc Blake and the hospital.

Briley held Briar's hand and said, "She's coming."

Briar leaned over and kissed her head. He told her, "Yes she is and we are ready for her. Everything is going to be okay, baby. You have nothing to worry about. We are all here. You are going to get the best care humanly possible. Only the very best for my girls."

Briley had tears in her eyes. "Bri, I'm scared."

"Me too, Eme. But everything is going to be just fine."

* * *

><p>Briar was pushing Briley through the halls in a wheelchair. The contractions were coming faster now and everyone was anxious.<p>

Briley looked up at Lea when she got to the maternity ward and asked, "Will you come with us, mom?"

Lea told her, "Of course. I won't leave you unless you want me to. I will always be here for my little girl."

Cory stepped up and kissed her head. He said, "It is all going to be okay, baby girl. The next time I see you, you are going to be a mommy. I can't wait to meet my granddaughter."

Cory slapped Briar on the back and said, "Take care of my angel."

Briar had a look of terror on his face when he told Cory, "I will do my best."

The three of them went to the room that Briley was being taken to.

Briley had been in labor for four hours. She had been in so much pain

* * *

><p>that she had used words that Lea and Briar didn't even know were part of her vocabulary. A contraction came and hit Briley like a freight train. She looked up at Briar and said, "I hate you! I never should have let you touch me. Look what you did to me! My body is never going to be the same."<p>

Briar told her, "Briles, you are doing great. Lily will be here before you know it. I'm sorry. I wish there was something I could do to take away the pain. I would trade places with you in a heartbeat if it was possible. I want you to know I would do anything for you."

Lea rubbed a cool washcloth over Briley's forehead and said, "You are doing fine, honey. I am so proud of you. You are doing better than I did any time I went into labor. Maybe next time you will want to have some drugs."

Briley looked up at her and said, "Next time? There isn't going to be a next time. This is the only child that is ever going to come out of my body. I really hope you like this one, because this is the only grandchild you are getting from me."

Lea had to laugh. She had said the same thing to Cory while she was in labor with Briley, Brenli and Noella. Each time having more children after them. She told her, "Honey, it will all be over soon. It is going to be worth it. Wait until you see her. You are going to fall in love and forget all the pain."

Another contraction came. Doctor Blake came in and looked at her progress. He said, "Briley, lets push on this one. It is what you have been waiting for."

Briley started crying and said, "I don't think I can do it."

Briar kissed her head and told her, "You can do it. I know you can. You are the strongest person I know. Lily is going to be here soon. Just give us a few big pushes and we will get to see our daughter. This is what we have been waiting for, babe."

Lea and Briar took Briley's hands and held them when the next contraction came. She pushed and pushed. Doctor Blake told her, "Great job. On the next contraction push a little harder. I can see the top of the head."

Briar made the mistake of looking for himself. Once he saw what was going on, on the other side of the sheet he passed out cold. Before anyone could help him the next contraction came and Briley pushed. Lily was born after three big pushes. The room was filled with the sound of a baby crying. The doctor cut the cord and laid the baby on Briley's chest.

Briar came to on the floor. Briley looked over the side of the bed and said, "Hey tough guy. Do you want to meet your daughter before they take her away to run tests?"

Briar practically jumped to his feet. He looked to see Briley looking down at their daughter who had still yet to be cleaned. Though she was covered in gunk, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on, next to Briley. Lea was smoothing her daughter's hair and telling her how good she did.

Briar bit his bottom lip trying to hold back the tears. Guys weren't kidding when they said you fell in love your child the moment you lay eyes on them. Briar was already wrapped around the little girl's finger. He kissed Briley and said, "You did great, babe. I'm sorry I am such a wimp."

Briley looked up at him and smiled. She told him, "It did take my mind off the pain. Are you okay? You didn't hit your head or anything, did you?"

"No. I couldn't be better now that I have seen the girls that my life is going to revolve around."

Briley looked up at Lea and said, "Mom, can you tell everyone about her for us? I really want to stay with Briar."

Lea kissed the top of her head. She told her, "Of course."

"Can you tell everyone I would love to see them, but I am exhausted. Tonight I really just want to see you, daddy, Mark, Dianna, Brenli, Noella, Levi, Logan and Uncle Chord. I can't handle much more."

"Of course, baby. Everyone will understand. You are going to have more visitors tomorrow than you will know what to do with."

Briley laughed. "I know. I'm hoping to get some sleep tonight and be ready for it tomorrow."

Briar told Lea as she was getting ready to leave the room, "Thank you so much for being here for Briles, Lea. I don't know what I would have done if I would have passed out and you weren't here for her."

Lea smiled. "You two should know I will always have your back."

* * *

><p>Lea walked into the waiting room and said, "She is here and she is beautiful. She looks just like Briley did when she was born. She is perfect. Her name is Lily Stella Blair Salling. She is five pounds and 20 inches long. Mother and baby are fine. Father on the other hand is a mess. He passed out right before Briley gave the last push and actually missed her being born."<p>

Dianna and Mark looked at each other and laughed. Mark chuckled when he said, "That's my weak stomached boy." The room erupted in laughter.

"Briley is pretty exhausted. She wanted me to tell all of you that she couldn't wait to see you, but tonight she can only handle so much. You all know how she is. She is expecting you back tomorrow."

Chord was getting ready to leave with everyone else when Lea stopped him. She said, "Briley said specifically that she wanted to see you if you were still here."

The group walked back to the room that Briley was moved to.

* * *

><p>Briley was lying in the bed holding Lily. She said, "Hi baby girl. I'm your mommy. I want you to know that I am going to be here when you need anything. I want you to remember you can always come to me and your daddy. You just may not want to come to your daddy if it has anything to do with blood. I'm not sure how him changing diapers is going to go either. You weren't planned, but you are still loved. There are so many people that care about you already. We are really lucky."<p>

Briar leaned over kissed both of their foreheads. He said, "Hi sweetheart. I'm your daddy. The two of us are going to have a very special relationship. I love you and your mommy so much. I may not be the smartest guy all the time, but I do know how lucky I am to have the two of you girls in my life. I wouldn't trade either of you for anything. I can't wait for all the things we are going to be able to do together as you grow up."

Briley asked him, "Daddy, do you want to hold her?"

Briar smiled. "Of course." Briar carefully took Lily from Briley.

Everyone quietly came in the room. They came over to Briar and crowded around him. Briley was already drifting into sleep. Briar said, "Lily, I would like you to meet your family. More of your family will be here to meet you tomorrow."

Everyone was awestruck by how perfect she was for being born early. They each got their share of time with her before the nurse chased them out at ten to give the new parents some rest when the baby was taken to the nursery.

Briar took the hand of Briley, who was already asleep. He softly said as he succumbed to sleep, "Thank you for giving me the most beautiful baby in the world. I promise to never let either of you down."


	15. Coming Home

**Thanks so much for all the love. I hope you like this. Please review and let me know what you think. I love reactions. Thank you for the alerts and favorites as well. I never imagined it would be so much for just a few stories. :)**

Chapter 15

November 14th, 2030

Briley woke up and smiled when she realized that it was the day she was going to be able to go home with her daughter. She slowly got out of bed and changed Lily into one of the dresses she had bought on a shopping trip with Briar. She lifted her up and said, "Hey baby girl. Mommy is so excited she gets to take you home today. You get to see the house you are going to be living in. You are going to love your room. Your daddy and papaws made it special for you."

Briar walked in the room to see Briley talking to their daughter. He walked over to her and kissed her cheek. He held the bouquet of pink lilies. He said, "Hey babe. I wanted to get you a happy going home present. I know pink is your favorite color and I figured Lilies were an appropriate flower for the occasion."

Briley smiled. "That is so sweet. I love them. Lily and I were just having a conversation about how excited we are to get to go home. She is looking forward to seeing the awesome house she is going to live in until she is old."

Briar laughed. "We will have to give her an awesome tour of the house. Mom, dad, Cory, Lea, Brenli, Logan, Noella, Layken and Levi are all supposed to be waiting at the house when we get there. The young ones have decorated everything pink. I saw it this morning when I had to go pick up Lily's present. I wanted her to have it on her first ride home."

Briley smiled as Briar held the bag out to Briley. She opened it to see a stuffed giraffe. She said, "It is adorable, babe. She is going to carry it around with the hippo Levi got her everywhere she goes."

"Eme, I'm nervous. What are we going to do when we get home? How are we going to handle this?"

"Mom said she was going to spend the night tonight. Dianna said she would spend the night tomorrow night. That will help us figure out what we are doing. Then it will be the two of us."

"Okay. That will be good. I don't know what we would do without our parents."

"I know what you mean."

The nurse came in for them to sign the papers.

* * *

><p>Briar and Briley got home an hour later. It would have been sooner if Briar had gone over forty miles an hour.<p>

Briley got the diaper bag and Briar carefully got their sleeping daughter out of the back seat of their car.

Briley opened the door of their house and said, "We're home."

Cory came over and wrapped his arms around his daughter. He told her, "I don't know if I have told you this, but you have one of the most beautiful babies I have ever seen."

Briley giggled. "Only every time you have seen her, daddy."

Briar came over and said, "She is still asleep, Eme. I think we should take her up to the nursery to get some rest in her crib. We can bring the baby monitor down with us to have while we eat."

"Good idea. Look at you already being an awesome dad. I know it would fall into place for you."

The two of them took Lily upstairs. Briar was talking to her the whole way up. He said, "We just passed the kitchen. To your right are a couple of bedrooms. They are for guests and maybe some of your future siblings if your mommy ever lets me touch her again." Briley laughed at him. He continued, "This is your room. We are going to put you in here to nap now, but later tonight you are going to stay with me and your mommy in our room across the hall. I love you, Lils. I'm so glad you are finally here. Your mommy and I will be right downstairs. If you need anything use those awesome lungs we know you have to let us know." He laid her in the crib and kissed her forehead.

Briley was smiling as she said, "Your daddy is funny. Have a good nap, precious. Mommy loves you. We will be up to check on you soon."

Briley and Briar went downstairs to eat with their family.

* * *

><p>Everyone had eaten. Logan and Brenli were sitting on the couch. Briley and Briar were sitting across from them. Logan asked, "How does it feel to be a daddy, Bri?"<p>

Briar smiled and Squeezed Briley. He said, "It is amazing. The first time you hold that little person and know you helped create it is awesome. When she cries I just want to drop everything and do anything in my power to make her happy again. It is a feeling of being needed that I had never felt before she was in the world. She depends on us for everything. She doesn't have preconceived notions about us. She just knows we are two people that are going to take care of her."

Briley kissed his cheek and told him, "You are an amazing daddy. I love to see you with Lily."

A tiny cry was heard over the baby monitor. Briley went to get up to go get her. Briar told her, "I got this. I'll see if it is her diaper or if she needs mommy time."

"That would be amazing."

"Of course. You need some rest."

Briar walked into the pink and green nursery welcomed by his daughter crying. He walked over to the crib and carefully picked her up. He said, "What is the problem with daddy's princess? Daddy doesn't like it when you cry." He lifted her up and smelt her diaper. He said, "Woah. I would be upset too if I smelt like that, baby girl. Daddy has a weak stomach, but he is going to do what he cans to make you feel better. Lets see what we can do about getting you out of this diaper."

Briar walked her over to the changing table. He started to take off her diaper. He gagged and said, "I love you, but how can someone so small and cute make such a big, nasty smelling mess. It looks like the two of us are going to have a lot of getting used to."

Briar was trying his hardest not to throw up while changing his daughter's diaper. He looked down at her and smiled. She was so beautiful, but so smelly. Finally he got her diaper changed after much gagging, watery eyes and constant reassurance to his daughter that he loved her no matter how nasty she smelt. He picked her up and kissed her cheek and said, "Well baby girl, we made it through our first solo diaper change. No one died. I would call it a job well done. Lets take you downstairs so everyone can see you."

Briar held Lily to his chest as he carefully walked down the stairs. Everyone was chuckling quietly as he emerged. Briar went over to Briley automatically. She looked up at him and their daughter with an all knowing smile on her face trying to hide her laughter.

Briar laid Lily in her arms and asked, "What is so funny?"

Briley pointed to the baby monitor on the table and everyone burst into a fit of laughter.

Briar's face changed to three shades of red. He said, "I can't believe all of you heard that."

Mark and Cory came over and patted him on the back. Mark told him, "Son, you handled it better than I did. The first time I changed your diaper I did more than gag. Your mom had to come in and clean both of us up after that."

The girls laughed. Briley told him, "It was really sweet. You will get the hang of it or I can handle diaper changing. It isn't a big deal."

"I have to do something. She already depends on you for her food supply. I don't want to put all of that off on you."

"Honey, you are the best burper in the world and she is going to rely more on you when we move her to formula in a couple of months. You are going to be a great dad."

Briar gave her a kiss. "Thanks, babe."

* * *

><p>Briley and Briar were sitting on the couch. Levi came over and asked, "Can I hold Lily?"<p>

Briar smiled and said, "Of course little man. Just sit next to me and make sure you support her head."

Levi sat down. Briar laid her in his arms. Levi looked down at her and said, "She is so tiny."

Briley smiled and said, "You are going to be a great uncle."

Brenli and Logan were sitting off on the other couch. Briley got up and went over to them. She asked, "Briar and I were thinking maybe the two of you would want to come over for dinner one night next week."

Logan looked at Brenli and said, "That would be fun. You know we want to get to know our goddaughter."

"Great. I miss the old days where you, Briar and I used to do everything together."

"Well, you just had to have the most beautiful baby in the world. It isn't going to change much. You know we will still do stuff together."

"Good."

Brenli told her, "Lily is so pretty. I'm in love with my niece. I can't wait to babysit her whenever you will leave her."

"I don't think it will be for a while. I can't even to take my eyes off of her for more than a minute."

"I don't blame you. She is precious."

Briar came over with Lily. She was fussy. The two of them took her upstairs together and put her to sleep. They softly sang to her and went back to the living room.

* * *

><p>At midnight, Briley and Briar went to their bedroom. They moved Lily into the bassinet next to their room to have easy access to her in case she needed them, which they were sure was going to happen.<p>

Briar kissed Briley and said, "You are amazing. You are an amazing mom. Our little girl is so lucky."

Briley asked, "Are you ready for a long night, super daddy?"

"Bring it on. We are going to get through this. It is going to be rough for a while, but we got this. Your mom is right down the hall if we really need her. I think we are going to make this work."

Briley smiled and laid on his chest. Each of them fell asleep waiting for their call for action from their little girl.

Briley and Briar were up most of the night, but at the time it didn't bother them. They were more worried about giving their daughter what she needed than the fact that they weren't getting the sleep that they loved so much.


	16. Back to Work

**here is the next chapter. I will hopefully be able to get them out faster now that I am finished with Rachel's Secret. I know you aren't going to like me for this, but there is only going to be a few more chapters and an epilogue. I have a few ideas for stories, but my mind can only handle two stories at a time. I'm going to finish this one before moving on to a new story so this one can have all my attention. Thank you for all the love and support. Please continue to review and let me know what you think. :)**

Chapter 16

November 20th, 2030

It was Briley and Briar's first day back on the set. Briley was having a rough time. It had been less than two weeks since she had Lily and she wasn't ready to leave her. Lea was staying with her for the day. She knew she was going to be fine, but she didn't want to leave her. She just wanted to take her baby with her and not have to be away from her.

Briley was in the nursery changing her. She put her in a tiny pink top that said 'Daddy's Girl' on it and a little jean skirt. She looked precious, but in Briley's opinion that was every day. Briley found herself in tears as she lifted Lily up. She kissed her cheek and said, "Mommy is going to miss you so much, pretty girl. I wish I didn't have to leave you, but you are going to have a good day with Nana Lea. I just don't know how I am going to leave you every day. You aren't that old. I shouldn't be leaving you yet."

Briar came in the room and wrapped his arms around Briley's waist. He kissed her cheek and said, "There are my favorite girls. Eme, what's wrong?"

"I can't leave her. I just can't do it. She isn't even two weeks old yet. I don't want to leave her."

"Honey, we promised each other we would try this. If we can't handle it we will start taking her to the studio with us. Your mom is really looking forward to a day with her. She will call us if anything goes wrong. You have nothing to worry about. Everything is going to be perfectly fine."

"Bri, she is just so tiny and helpless."

"Briley, your mom has raised four kids. Not to mention she had a hand in raising Layken and I as well. Everything is going to be fine. You know we have to go to work. We'll be home at seven. It is going to be okay."

"Briar, we have to take her with us tomorrow. I can't do this every day. Our moms and dads handled taking us to the set. We can do it, too. I know Elle and Tanner are dying to see her. I know Ryan won't have a problem with it. Mom said that when I was born Ryan would hold me while he directed and he loved me. You know he is going to love Lily, too. I mean you saw all the stuff he sent to us when we were in the hospital."

"Lets just see how today goes first. We are going to be okay."

"This is just so hard. I want to be the one to make everything better when she cries. I want to be the one to feed her. I don't want her to be have to be fed from a bottle. She isn't used to them and when we have tried she hasn't liked them."

"Baby, it is going to all be okay. I promise nothing bad is going to happen while we are at work."

Briar took Lily from Briley. He kissed her cheek and said, "Hey princess. Tell mommy you are going to be okay today. I know you are looking forward to a day with your Nana Lea. Everyone is going to have a good day. Mommy has no reason to worry."

Lily burped and blinked a few times. Briar told Briley, "See she is going to be okay. That was Lily language for don't worry about me, mommy."

Briley laughed at how cute her husband was with their daughter. The doorbell rang and fresh tears fell down Briley's face.

Briar took Lily with him to get the door and said, "I promise it is going to be okay, babe. You have nothing to worry about. We will go and get the door. We need to be going soon."

Briar went to the door with Lily in his arms. He opened it to see Lea and Cory. Briar said, "Hey guys. Come on in. Lea, I thought it was just you."

Cory held out his arms to take Lily. He told him, "You have to be kidding me. I wasn't about to let Lea spend all day alone with this little angel without me." Cory looked down at Lily. "Hey Lily Pad. You are going to have a good day with Nana and Pops, aren't you?"

Briar said, "I have to warn you, Briley is a mess today. She feels like a terrible mother for leaving Lily so soon. I don't know how many more days you will have with her. I have a feeling Briley will be wanting to take her to the set."

Lea smiled and said, "I was the same way with her. That is why we ended up taking her to the studio with us all along. We all know that Ryan won't have a problem with the two of you taking her with you."

"I talked her into trying today, but I have a feeling she will be going with us tomorrow. I'm sure you can expect quite a few calls from her to check on her."

Cory told him, "We are going to have everything under control. We have a lot of practice. I mean look at the two of you. You didn't turn out all bad."

Briley came down the stairs. She said, "Momma! Daddy!"

Briley gave them each a hug. She took another look at Lily in Cory's arms and the tears fell yet again. She kissed her head and said, "Mommy loves you so much. Be good for Nana and Pops. Mommy and daddy will be home as soon as we can."

Briar kissed her head as well. He told her, "Make sure you are a good girl today. We are going to miss you. Daddy loves you so much. We will be home as soon as they will let us leave."

Cory said, "The two of you need to get going before you are even more late. We have everything under control. You have nothing to worry about. She is going to be fine."

Briar and Briley left. Briar found himself with tears in his eyes at the fact that he was leaving Lily. Briley just smiled and took his hand.

* * *

><p>Briar and Briley walked into the studio. Tanner and Elle came over to see them. Elle asked, "How are the new parents doing? How is Lily?"<p>

Briley kissed Briar's cheek and said, "We are sleep deprived, but we are great. Lily is amazing. She is such a good baby. We have to get her up four times in the night, but other than that she sleeps for the most part. We are pretty lucky. It killed me to leave her. I wanted to stick her in my back pocket and bring her with me." All of them laughed.

Tanner told them, "Elle and I would love to see her again. She is a carbon copy of you, Briley."

Briar said, "You guys should come over for dinner one night this week. We are trying not to take her out in the open very much just yet. Depending on how today goes, that may change. I don't know if Briley will be able to handle being away from her."

Briley playfully slapped his arm and told them, "Don't listen to him. He was crying when we left the house, too."

They were all laughing when Ryan came over to them. Ryan said, "Guys, it is so great to have you back. How is the newest Monteith-Salling?"

Briley said, "Lily is great. She is already growing so much. It is hard to believe she has only been here less than two weeks."

"I am really surprised that you didn't bring her with you. Your parents brought you every day. You were my directing buddy when we didn't have you in on the filming, too."

"I didn't know if you would care if we brought her. We end up bringing her from now on. It was so hard to leave her this morning."

"You are more than welcome to bring her whenever you want to. I can always use a little director buddy. You know I love the two of you and I love Lily, too. I would love to have her on the set. I really want to use her later on when we are ready for your character to have her baby. It would be history repeating itself."

Briar told him, "Thanks, Ry. We figured we would see how today went, but so far it isn't going so well. We really miss her."

"I can see why you would. She is a little angel. The two of you did a good job."

Briley and Briar laughed.

* * *

><p>Briley and Briar were on their lunch break. Briley said, "Uh… I'm going to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Briley couldn't tell Briar that she was going to call her mom and dad again. She had already called them three times and she had been on the set for four hours.<p>

Briley dialed her house number. Cory picked up and said, "Hello Briley. Lily is fine. Stop worrying. We aren't going to corrupt her. We have everything under control. Get back to work. Make an awesome show so we have something to come over and watch with you. We are so proud of you. Lily is proud of you, too. She is really doing fine, honey. She is napping. We just changed her diaper and fed her. She took the whole bottle. Now get back to work."

Briley laughed. Her father knew her so well. She told him, "Thanks daddy. I would appreciate it if you didn't tell Briar that I called."

Cory laughed. "Of course. Now get back to work! We will see you when you get back. You really have nothing to worry about, I promise. You know me. I keep my promises and I would never lie to you. If there was something was wrong we would let you know right away."

"Thanks. I love you, daddy. Give Lily a kiss for me. I'll try to hold out from calling you again for a couple of hours."

"Okay, babe. We will see you tonight. I'm sure we will talk to you before that. Really you have nothing to worry about. She is a good baby and a complete angel."

"I'll talk to you later." Briley hung up and went to walk to the other side of the studio.

Little did Briley know Briar was sitting at the lunch table with his own phone in his hand. He dialed Lea's cell phone when his home phone was busy. Lea answered and said, "Briar, Lily is doing fine. She just finished a bottle and had a diaper change. Now she is napping. She has been a little angel as always. There is no need to worry about."

Briar laughed. "I'm sorry. I guess Briley is rubbing off on me. I am really missing the little thing."

"We have her under control. You have nothing to worry about. She is going to be in one piece when you get here, I promise. We will see the two of you tonight."

"Thanks, Lea." They hung up as Briley walked over to the table.

Briar asked, "You called the house, didn't you?"

Briley lowered her gaze and guiltily shook her head yes. She said, "You called mom's cell didn't you?"

Briar repeated the same action Briley had only moments before. The two of them laughed together. They were so much alike it was scary. No wonder they were so in love.

* * *

><p>Briley and Briar both jumped out of the car and ran to the door of their house. Neither of them could wait to get their hands on their daughter.<p>

They walked in the door to see Cory holding her on the couch while Lea made dinner. Briley ran over to the couch and took Lily. She peppered her face with kisses and said, "There is my baby. Mommy missed you so much today. I am never going to leave you again. Okay, I'm not going to say never, but I'm not going to leave you again anytime soon. You are going to go with me and your daddy everywhere. It was too hard to be away from you today."

Briar came over and started kissing Lily. He told her, "Daddy sure did miss you today, princess. I thought your mommy was silly this morning for being so sad, but now I know how she was feeling. You are going to go with us to work from now on. Ryan wants you to be his director buddy."

Cory and Lea were laughing at the pair. Cory said, "I missed you guys today, too. Gee, you don't even acknowledge the people that took care of your daughter today. Awesome."

Briley gave Lily to Briar. She gave Cory a hug and kissed his cheek. She said, "Hi daddy. I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself. I had to see my little girl."

Cory chuckled. "You are so much like me, you have no idea."

The four of them ate dinner and talked about the direction the show was going in.

* * *

><p>Briley and Briar were laying in bed. They were so happy to be in each other's arms and be close to Lily. Both of them knew that they were going to be taking her to the set from now on because they didn't know if they would be able to make it another day without her. They were lucky enough to have a flexible job. They didn't know how other parents did it without a job like theirs.<p>

Briar kissed Briley and said, "Good night, Eme. I love you."

Briley smiled up at him. "Good night, Bri. I love you, too. I can't thank you enough for giving me the most perfect baby girl."

"We sure go lucky with this little princess."

The two of them didn't know that they were in for the longest night yet.


	17. Happy Birthday and Merry Christmas

**This is the last chapter before the epilogue. I hope you all enjoyed the story. I'm sad to see it come to an end, but there were only so many places I could take it. I have other ideas for other stories and I have to go with them while I have them. thank you for the support you have shown for this story. I hope you will check out my other stories when they are up. Thank you for reading, reviewing, alerting and favoriting. It means so much to me since I am still new to this. Please keep reviewing. :)**

Chapter 17

December 25th, 2030

Briar quietly got out of bed and picked up Lily. He held her to his chest and walked out of the bedroom. He took her to the nursery and changed her into her tiny Christmas dress. He lifted her up and kissed her cheek. He said, "Aren't you the most precious Christmas baby in the world? You want to help daddy make mommy's birthday special before we go see Nana Lea and Cory? I'm going to make your mommy her favorite breakfast. I'm going to sit your car seat on the counter and you are going to keep me company. Are you in?" Lily looked at him and blinked. "I take that as a yes. Lets go before your mommy wakes up."

Briar was moving around the kitchen in a fury. Lily was asleep in her car seat on the counter. Briar was softly singing to himself as he made pancakes, bacon and eggs. He didn't notice Briley come in. She stood in the door of the kitchen smiling from ear to ear. She couldn't take her eyes off of Briar.

Briley cleared her throat and said, "Look at you, super daddy. Making breakfast and taking care of the baby. I don't know how I got so lucky."

Briar came over and planted a kiss on her lips. He told her, "I wanted today to be special. I wanted you to get a little extra sleep. I wanted your 19th birthday to be special. Only the best I can give you. Then it is Lily's first Christmas. Today is going to be a big day for all of us. Everyone is going to be at your mom and dad's at two. I thought we could use some special family time until then."

"You are amazing. This is already the best birthday. I have you and Lily. That is all I need."

Briar went over to the counter and got a small box out of the drawer. He told her, "This is from Lily and I for your birthday. You'll get your Christmas present when we go over to your parents."

Briley opened the box to see a small ring. It has Briar, Briley and Lily's birthstones in it. Briley smiled as she put it on her finger. She said, "Bri, it is perfect. I love it."

Briar gave her a kiss and said, "Good. I thought you might. There is enough room to add more stones when the time comes that we may want to have more kids."

"That is the sweetest thing you could have given me, Bri. I love it so much. I know today is going to be wonderful."

"It is." The two of them were sharing a deep, passionate kiss when Lily reminded them of her presence."

Briley lifted her up and said, "I am going to feed her. Why don't you finish breakfast super daddy and we can eat as soon as our little Christmas angel is finished eating."

Briar planted a kiss on each of the girl's foreheads. "You have yourself a deal."

* * *

><p>Briley and Briar walked into Cory and Lea's house to find everyone there already. They were not surprised when everyone came rushing over to take Lily off their hands. They laughed at the excitement the adults had at seeing their child. They were beaming with pride at the fact that their daughter was such a big part of the lives of the people who had cared for them as children."<p>

Logan came over and gave them each a hug. Briley asked, "Did you give it to her?"

He smiled and said, "Bren loved the promise ring. Thank you for helping me pick the right one, Briles. We definitely exchanged gifts away from Cory and Lea. The last thing I wanted was for another embarrassing night like that dinner."

Briar laughed and told him, "That was probably your best bet. The two of you are great for each other. Everyone knows that. I know the two of you are going to make it."

"I sure hope you are right. I really love her. I can see myself married to her. It won't be for a long while, but I can see myself married to her."

"That is great."

Chord came over and hugged Briley. He told her, "You look great, Briles. Lily is the spitting image of you. You are going to have to fight the boys off with a stick."

Briar told him, "I definitely don't want to think about that right now. She is too tiny for that. She is going to be my little girl forever."

Chord chuckled. "That is what you think. Wait until she is four and comes home and tells you that some boy kissed her on the playground and they are getting married in the spring."

Briley laughed. "Tess did that?"

"Yep. She informed us of this yesterday. I am sure she will be inviting you to the wedding soon."

"That is so cute and innocent."

"That is what you think until it is your own kid."

Mark came over and hugged the two teens. He said, "Happy birthday, short stuff. I have to say the two of you gave me one beautiful granddaughter. Bri, she looks nothing like you. I guess she lucked out."

Briley laughed. "Mark, you know she had Briar's eyes. I wouldn't have it any other way. We do have one awesome kid that is for sure."

Chord told Briley, "I can't believe it has been 19 years since we were all in the hospital waiting for you to make your appearance into the world. Your mom was miserable because you were almost two weeks late. Then you decided that you wanted to have a holiday as your birthday."

"I was just that awesome." Everyone laughed.

Cory and Lea came over. Each of them wrapped their arms around Briley. Cory said, "Happy birthday, baby girl. I can't believe you are in your last year of being a teenager. It doesn't seem like it should be possible. Now I feel so old. I am almost fifty. I didn't think I would be a grandpa so early, but I am so glad the two of you had and kept Lily. She is special. She is just like you were, Briles."

Lea said, "Happy birthday, honey. We love you so much. I can't believe how mature you are. I know you had to grow up fast, but you are a wonderful mother."

Briley smiled. "Thanks daddy. Thanks momma. Thank you for all you have done for me. I don't know how I got so lucky to have the two of you as my parents. I just hope Lily feels the same way about Briar and I when she is our age. I just hope I am half the parent that the two of you have been for me. I didn't deserve parents as amazing as the two of you, but I am so glad I have the two of you."

Cory kissed the top of her head and told her, "You are an amazing mom. Lily is very lucky. I am so proud of the woman you are growing up to be. I wish you didn't have to grow up so quickly."

Briar told Cory and Lea, "Thank you for not killing me when you found out we were pregnant. I really had no idea how we were going to handle it, but I wouldn't change it for anything in the world. Briley and Lily are my world. I really don't know what I would do without the two of them."

Briley smiled and gave Briar a kiss. Both of their heads turned at the sound of their daughter starting to whimper. They knew all too well that the full out cry was on its way.

Dianna came over and said, "I think someone has had enough attention from anyone other than her parents."

Briley took her and kissed her cheek. She said, "She is hungry. We fed her about two hours ago. It is time for her to eat again."

Briley took Lily into her old bedroom and started to nurse her daughter.

* * *

><p>Briley and Briar were sitting next to each other in the living room. They were enjoying the first Christmas they had as a married couple and with their daughter. Briar handed Briley a box. He told her, "This isn't much. So don't get excited. Your big present was the ring. I didn't know what else to get you. I thought you might like this."<p>

Briley opened the box to find a scrapbook. It was full of pictures of the two of them at all ages. From when they were born, to when they entered school, to their high school dances, to graduation and lastly to the day Lily was born when they were holding her together for the first time. Also there was a CD. Briley told him, "It is perfect. I love it, Bri. What is the CD?"

Briar smiled and told her, "It is a CD full of songs that define our relationship. Need You Now is on there. I Don't Want to Know is on there, too. I Love You This Big, You're Having My Baby, I Cross My Heart and The Only Exception is on there as well. There are more, but those were the ones that popped into my head."

"This is great. I love it. I can't wait to play the CD for Lily. It is going to be special."

Briley reached for Briar's present next. She handed him a box. He opened it to see a framed picture of the Briar holding Lily for the first time. Briley told him, "I'm sorry it isn't much. I didn't have time to get out and do a lot of shopping. I wish I could have gotten you something better. You made everything so wonderful."

Briar said, "I love it. It is perfect it. We have had a lot going on in the last month. Don't worry about it. I am so glad you have had a good day. I was hoping you would say you liked everything."

"I love it all. I'm just glad we got our Christmas present a month early."

"Yes. Lily was the perfect early Christmas present."

Briar picked Lily up out of her car seat. He held her and couldn't take his eyes off of her just like every other day.

They spent the rest of Christmas with all of the people that meant most to them. They couldn't have wished for a better Christmas.

* * *

><p>Briley and Briar were back at their house at midnight. They had laid Lily down and started to play the CD of songs Briar had put together for Briley. Briley was in tears listening to them all. It was their life together in songs. It was the perfect Christmas present.<p>

Briar kissed Briley. He told her, "I love you so much. I can't believe we have the perfect life. It is hard sometimes, but being with you makes everything better. I wouldn't change anything about you and Lily. The two of you are perfect."

Briley kissed his nose. "You are amazing. My life with you is everything I ever thought it would be and more. I can't wait until we are older and can have more Glee babies."

Briar smiled as they laid in bed watching their daughter sleep and listening to all the songs that described their relationship. He had to admit, hearing Briley talk about more Glee babies made him wish he could fast forward life so they could expand their family even more.


	18. Epilogue: Five Years Later

**Here is the very end. Thank you for sticking with this. I really appreciate it. I hope you will take the time to check out my other stories that I have in mind when I get them uploaded, whick should be soon. Thank you for alerting, favoriting, reading and reviewing. Please continue to review and let me know what you thought in the end.**

Epilogue

Five years later

November 12th, 2035

It was Lily's fifth birthday. Cory had begged and pleaded to get her a special present. His present was an all expense paid trip for Briley, Briar and Lily to Canada with Lea and Cory. It was Lily's first time visiting Canada, so it was special.

Lily was in Briley's arms. She was squirming excitedly. She exclaimed, "Mommy! We get to see the Canucks. I hope they win. I love hockey."

Briley smiled and said, "It seems we have rubbed off on you. Is this going to be a good birthday for you?"

"Oh yes!"

Lily jumped out of Briley's arms. She went over to Cory. Briar told her, "Lily Stella Blair, make sure you stay with an adult at all times. We don't want you to get lost in the crowd. Your mommy and I don't know what we would do without you."

"Okay daddy."

Briar took Briley's hand.

Lea looked at the two of them and said, "I can't believe the two of you are 22. I really can't believe that I have been a grandma for five years already. Time as really flown. It is just unreal to believe that so much can happen in such a short time."

Briley smiled and said, "I know what you mean. Every time Lily comes home from school I just feel older and older. She talks about all the things that I'm not ready for her to talk about. She is so smart and ahead of her age. I can't believe she is in Kindergarten. I miss having my baby."

Briar kissed her head. He told her, "It is unreal to think that we have been married five years. It feels like it has been so much longer."

Briley laughed. "We were practically married at age 12."

"You are right there."

Cory looked over at the two of them. He said, "Lily, Lea and I are going to go get some popcorn and cotton candy. Do the two of you want anything?"

Briley asked, "Can I have one of those giant pickles and nachos?"

"You got it." The three of them went off leaving Briley and Briar alone.

Briar wrapped his arms around Briley. He kissed her cheek and said, "Lily is just growing up so fast. I miss having a baby around. It is just sad to think about how tiny she used to be and how much she needed us."

Briley bit her bottom lip and looked at the ring Briar gave her on her birthday the year Lily was born. She asked, "What would you think about adding a stone to my ring?"

"You want to have another baby?"

"Well, we are 22. Glee is still going on. Lily is in school. It just seems like now would be the time."

Briar scooped her up in his arms. "I say we start trying as soon as we get home to give Lily a little brother or sister."

Briley told him, "We don't have to try. Bri, I'm pregnant. You are going to be a daddy again."

Briar started beaming. He put his hand on Briley's stomach and gave her a kiss. He couldn't have been happier to know that he was going to be a dad again. He couldn't stop kissing his wife after finding out the news of his life.

* * *

><p>Seven months later<p>

Briley was standing up front of the church with Brenli as she married Logan. Everyone knew it was going to happen. They were perfect for each other. Briley was almost nine months pregnant. She was uncomfortable, but she was happy to be part of her littler sister's big day.

Briar couldn't take his eyes off his wife as she stood next to her sister with her pregnancy glow that he loved to see on her so much. He couldn't wait for the newest member of their family to enter the world.

Logan and Brenli shared a kiss. As soon as they did Briley gasped and said, "You have to be kidding me!"

Logan, Brenli, Briar and the rest of the church looked up at her because of her exclamation. She said, "I'm sorry. Don't mind me, my water just broke."

Everyone frantically did all they could to get her to the hospital as fast as they could. Everyone followed them to the hospital.

Six hours later, Liam Chord Allan Salling was born weighing six pounds and measuring at 22 inches. Briley was holding him when Briar came back in the room with Lily in his arms. She was half asleep. Briley couldn't blame her. She wanted to be asleep as well.

Briar sat on the bed and said, "Lily, we would like you to meet your little brother, Liam."

Lily smiled and ran a hand across his head. She said, "He's kind of cute. He is really tiny."

Briley laughed and told her, "You were smaller than he was when you were born."

Briar held her to his chest and said, "What do you think, munchkin?"

Lily looked up at him and said, "He isn't so bad. I guess I'll like him. Daddy, can we stay here with mommy and Liam tonight?"

Briley told her, "Honey, you and daddy should go home and get some rest there. Hospitals aren't fun places to have sleepovers. Liam and I will be home tomorrow. You and your daddy will come and pick us up."

Lily started to cry. "I don't want you and Liam to be here by yourself. He is new. I'm sure he is scared of new places just like I am. I want him to know that we are all here for him when he is scared. You and daddy let me sleep with you when I'm scared. We should do the same for him."

Briley and Briar looked at each other and smiled. They knew then that she was stepping into the big sister role sooner than they thought she would. They just had to remember though she acted older than her age, she was still five. She was going to need attention and reassurance through the coming months now that Liam was here.

Lily curled up to Briley's side inbetween her and Briar. Briar had his arm wrapped around his family. He couldn't imagine being anywhere better than where he was right there. He looked down to see Lily asleep along with Liam.

Briar kissed Briley's head and said, "Thank you for giving the most beautiful kids in the world. I just can't wait to grow old with you. The two of us are in this for the long run and there is nowhere I would rather be. We have the most amazing kids in the world and that is all because of you. Thank you for being my other half and my love."

Briley smiled through her tears. She planted a kiss on his lips. She told him, "There is no greater job for me than being the mother of your children and your wife. I love Glee and the opportunities it has given the two of us and our parents before us, but if I had to I would forget all of that just to have the three of you in my life. I feel like my life is complete. We have our little angel and now we have our little Briar look alike."

Briar smiled and said, "Who would have thought that the world famous Glee babies would have Glee babies of their own."

The two of them fell asleep holding onto their little family without a care in the world.


End file.
